Enemigos o ¿¡Hermanos?
by alexarojo2001
Summary: Quien diría que ciertos integrantes de bandas rivales... fueran familia. Nuevos amigos llegan, confusiones, drama, aventura y secretos que salen a la luz. Lo se, mala en summarys, solo los invito a que lean :D-ALEX
1. Chapter 1

HOLA MIS PEQUEÑOS LECTORES!, E venido con un nuevo fic, espero que les guste :D. Eeeeen fin, disfruten :).

Era una mañana normal en pisceville, las vacaciones de verano ya habían acabado, no todos estaban felices por esto, en especial 4 adolescentes con su banda de garaje quienes seguían alistándose para la escuela… o no…

-CASA DE COREY-

Trina entro furiosa al cuarto de su hermano y le grito:

TRINA: Despierta, ya es tarde y hací, por tu culpa no podre ver a Nick! –dijo muy enojada-

Corey gimió molesto y le lanzo una almohada a la cara, Trina enrojeció de furia.

TRINA: Pequeño...! –Trina corrió hacia el y lo tiro de la cama, el despertó por completo-

COREY: Trina! Pero que haces! Deja me dormir! Que no ves que es muy temprano! –dijo levantándose del suelo-

TRINA: *Gruñido* Sabes que es lunes y hací… ¿no? –dijo molesta-

COREY: Si y que? –dijo confundido-

TRINA: Por que ya estamos de regreso a clases pequeña plaga! –dijo muy irritada, Corey abrió los ojos como platos-

COREY: Oh! –dijo todo preocupado, corrió lo mas rápido al baño con un solo pensamiento *No!, llegare tarde a la escuela en mi primer día!* el salió corriendo del baño y se cambio lo mas rápido posible, tomo su mochila y corrió al auto de Trina, ella arranco el carro como loca, pasando semáforos, autos y casi chocando con lo que este a su paso-

*Me pregunto como les ira a los chicos y a lanes* Pensó el peli-azul para sus adentros, mientras se aferraba al asiento para no salir volando por la ventana del carro.

-CASA DE LANEY (una hora antes)-

Ella despertó gracias a la luz del sol, se tallo los ojos y bajo tranquilamente las escaleras, vio a su mama y se dirigió hacia ella.

LANEY: Buenos días mama –dijo con una sonrisa calida que adorna a su rostro-

SEÑORA PENN: Buenos días hija, no te vas a arreglar para ir a la escuela? -dijo su mama arqueando una ceja, Laney abrió los ojos como platos pero luego una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujo en su rostro-

LANEY: Puede ser que se me a ya olvidado que hoy era el primer día de clases –dijo tallándose el cuello con nerviosismo-

SEÑORA PENN: Ok, entonces, ve y date prisa –dijo desordenando más el cabello de su hija, como Laney corrió por las escaleras hacia el cuarto del baño, se cambio, desayunó y tomo su mochila despidiéndose de su mama-

Laney camino asta llegar a la puerta de la escuela, entro y se dirigió tranquilamente a su casillero, asta que se topo con cierto Newman.

Laney choco con el y callo al piso sobre su trasero, miro al otro lado y al ver a Lenny la enfureció mas, los dos se levantaron y miraron molestos a su rival.

LANEY: … Len-nerd… -dijo molesta-

LENNY: …Lamey… -dijo igual de molesto-

LANEY:… Este año será muy largo…

LENNY:… Ni que lo digas…

-EN CASA DE KIN Y KON (también una hora antes que Corey)

Kin y Kon estaban profundamente dormidos asta que

*RRINC* Del celular de Kin sonó la alarma de despertador, de mala gana ambos gemelos despertaron.

KON: Kin! Por que pusiste tu alarma hoy! –dijo muy enojado su gemelo-

KIN: Pero si yo no… *pensando* -Sus ojos se agrandaron como platos y observo a su gemelo para decir- amenos que hoy sea el primer día de clases – A Kon se le agrandaron los ojos como platos-

KON: NO! –dijo tirándose al suelo de rodillas-

KIN: Vamos tenemos que apurarnos –dijo sin ganas arrastrando a su gemelo al cuarto del baño-

-5 minutos después-

Los gemelos salieron del baño y se vistieron con su ropa normal (N/A: Tomen en cuenta que ellos van sin uniforme a la escuela), se despidieron de su padre (N/A: solo tienen a su padre) y se encaminaron a la escuela.

KIN: Ya supera lo Kon! –dijo irritado-

KON: NO! Porque teníamos que venir hoy a la escuela ¡¿Por qué?! –dijo en gritos, asta que escucharon una discusión similar del otro lado-

KIM: Por dios Konnie ya supera lo –dijo con irritación en su voz-

KONNIE: JAMAS! Hoy no tenia ganas de venir a la escuela –dijo cruzada de brazos, Kim rodo los ojos-

KIM: Lo que sea –dijo algo irritada todavía-

KIN: Hey Newman –dijo mirando a su rival con odio-

KIM: Hola Grojband –dijo mirando a Kin con el mismo odio-

KON: Hey Konnie! –dijo simpático ganado se miradas extrañas de Kin y Kim- digo, Hola Newman –dijo con odio-

KONNIE: Hola Kon!... digo, Hola Grojband –dijo mirándolo con odio-

KIN: Como sea, vámonos de aquí Kon –dijo aun sin quitar la vista de su enemigo, como ellos se retiraron-

KIM: UGH! Cuanto lo odio –dijo cruzada de brazos- como sea vamos Konnie.

Las gemelas se retiraron de hay encaminándose hacia la puerta de la escuela.

-CON COREY ACTUALMENTE-

El estaba aferrado con todas sus fuerzas en el asiento del auto para no salir volando por la ventana.

COREY: -casi chocan y trina pasa un auto a toda velocidad-AAAAHHH! Trina mas lento! –dijo muy asustado-

TRINA: Calla mocoso! Que no vez que me desconcentras y hací!- dijo molesta-

COREY: *Ok, no saldré vivo de esta* -pensó el peli-azul para sus adentros-

Trina freno repentinamente el coche haciendo a Corey volar y golpear frente al parabrisas

COREY: AUCH! –dijo resbalando por el parabrisas-

TRINA: Que asco, ahora mi parabrisas tiene gérmenes –dijo empujando a Corey fuera del auto-

COREY: Gracias por preocuparte hermanita! –dijo sarcásticamente levantándose, el checo la hora y suspiro de alivio, solo faltaban 10 minutos-

El se retiro y choco contra alguien que realmente no era de su agrado.

COREY: Hey, cuidado! –dijo el peli-azul aun sin ver de quien se trataba-

?: Tu eres el que debe tener cuidado –dijo a regañadientes la chica, Corey abrió los ojos para ver de quien se trataba-

COREY: TU! –dijo saltando del piso para levantarse señalándola-

?: Yo que?! –la chica levanto la vista y frunció el ceño- …RIFINN!... –dijo totalmente molesta-

COREY: … BEFF!... –dijo con enojo, como ella se levanto y sacudió su falda-

CARRIE: Que desagradable volver a verte Riffin –dijo enojada-

COREY: Oh si! –dijo retador-

CARRIE: Si! –dijo retadora también-

COREY: Sabes que, no tengo tiempo para tus niñerías, tengo que revisar mis clases y encontrarme con los chicos –dijo retirándose molesto-

CARRIE: Lo mismo digo riffin! –dijo caminando enojada alejándose de hay-

-CON LANEY-

LANEY: A si que, tienes tu casillero junto al mío?! –dijo irritada-

LENNY: Ni que quisiera Lamey, pero a si se asignaron –dijo enojado-

LANEY: Esto es una molestia, no debería de perder mi maravilloso tiempo contigo si solo se trata de una estúpida discusión, me voy con los chicos –dijo alejándose molesta-

LENNY: TE AMO!-dijo con sarcasmo esperando una respuesta-

Laney puedo escuchar y desde lejos respondió

LANEY: Y YO A TI, CARIÑO! –dijo con el mismo sarcasmo-

Un pensamiento paso por la mente de Lenny

*Esta chica va a ser el fin de mi!*

El se alejo de hay molesto pisoteando el pasillo como si pudiera romperlo.

-CON KIN Y KON-

Ellos caminaban tranquilos por el pasillo y se encontraron con cierta amiga pelirroja que se veía apunto de explotar.

KIN: Que es lo que paso Laney? –dijo con duda el cuatro ojos-

LANEY: Este chico va a ser mi fin! Lo odio! –dijo con ira pura en sus ojos-

KON: ¡WOHA! Laney, tranquilízate, quien es el quien te puso a si? –dijo a su pequeña amiga pelirroja-

LANEY: Fue ese tonto de Lenny! URGH! Lo odio! –dijo apretando los puños-

KIN: Que te hizo?! –dijo molesto el chico de lentes-

LANEY: El uso sarcasmo contra mi! Me saca de mis casilla! me harta! –ella dijo caminando en círculos y volando las manos al aire- lo odio*dijo susurrando fríamente*

KON: Ok tranquila y dinos que clases te tocan –dijo calmando a Laney, pero justo de atrás se escucho una voz-

COREY: Hey chicos no empiecen sin mi! –dijo el peli-azul-

LANEY: Donde estabas?! –dijo la pelirroja-

COREY: Puede que me quede dormido y me olvide de que hoy había clases –dijo acercándose a ellos y rascándose el cuello con nerviosismo-

KIN: Lo bueno es que si llegaste –dijo con entusiasmo- ahora si podemos ver que clases tenemos juntos-dijo mas alegre-

-3 MINUTOS DESPUES-

LANEY: Esto apesta! –dijo molesta con los brazos cruzados-

COREY: SI! –dijo enfurecido-

KON: Tranquilos! No es tan malo! –dijo tratando de tranquilizar a sus amigos-

LANEY: Tu lo dices por que estas con Kin –dijo molesta-

KON: Por lo menos nos veremos en el receso –dijo intentando ser optimista-

LANEY: Exacto, solo en el receso –dijo enojada-

COREY: SI! Lo mismo pasa con migo! Díganme que voy a hacer en las siguientes seis clases solo! –dijo molesto-

LANEY: *Susurro: esto es una porquería*

KIN: Bien, tranquilos, vamos a apurarnos a buscar nuestros salones antes de que un maestro nos regañe –dijo Kin alejándose con su hermano Kon-

LANEY: BIEN! –dijo molesta y se fue enojada de hay-

COREY: Ni hablar *suspiro pesado* -dijo que se fue por un camino diferente-

-CON KIN Y KON-

Ellos llegan al salón de clases y no pueden creer lo que están viendo.

KIN: TU! –dijo mirando a su rival-

KIM: TU! –dijo con la misma reacción-

KON:*Susurrando a Konnei* Tengo la sensación de que esto no acabara bien –dijo disimuladamente a Konnie-

KONNIE:*Susurrando a Kon* Yo igual –dijo a un poco preocupada-

-CON LANEY-

Laney fue la ultima en llegar a el salón de clases, todos los asientos estaban ocupados, y decidió esperar al profesor. El profesor entro y miro a Laney.

PROFESOR: Señorita Laney, pero que hace hay parada? –dijo con duda el profesor-

LANEY: Oh bueno, es que no encuentro con quien sentarme –dijo ella mirando al profesor-

El analizo por toda el aula y localizo un lugar vacio asta el fondo.

PROFESOR: Señorita Laney, podría sentarse alado de este Lenny por favor –dijo el profesor amablemente, Laney miro a Lenny con odio pero se dirigió hacia el, dando bufidos de enojo.

Lenny solo se limito a mirarla con odio puro en sus ojos, ella se sentó a su lado y el profesor comenzó la clase.

LENNY: Un gusto verte Lamey *susurro a Laney con sarcasmo*

LANEY: Y este es el mejor día de mi vida*susurro a Lenny con mas sarcasmo*

Lenny miro hacia otro lado y Laney también, Laney miro por un momento su cuaderno y luego empezó a cantar en voz baja, Lenny miro por todos lados para encontrar a la voz y se resigno mirar a Laney, el se sorprendió, ella era la que cantaba.

LENNY: Pzzz Lamey! *dijo susurrando*

LANEY: *deja de cantar* Que quieres? * susurro con dureza en su voz*

LENNY: Debo admitir que cantas mu bien… para ser una Grojband *susurro con sinceridad*

LANEY: Gracias Lenny *susurro un poco mas suave*

LENNY: *miro sorprendido* Que paso con Len-nerd? *dijo con mucha duda arqueando una ceja, pero ella no contesto*… Laney?

LANEY: Tu dime que paso con Lamey *dijo ella con una sonrisa suave*

Lenny se dio cuenta e que le hablo por su nombre y luego pensó *Creo que podría acostumbrarme a ella, no es tan mala después de todo… creo…*

-CON COREY-

El entro sin ganas al salón, no habían lugares vacios… a la excepción de uno…

El se acerco al lugar e hizo una cara de disgusto a la persona sentada hay, el aun a si se sentó, ella lo miro con disgusto pero era el ultimo lugar que quedaba vacio.

COREY: Definitivamente, el peor día de mi vida *susurro*

CARRIE: De acuerdo contigo Riffin*susurro*

De repente todos sus compañeros entraron corriendo gritando cosas como:

-El maestro esta en las escaleras!-

O

-Callen se que ya viene en camino el maestro!-

El profesor entro al aula y empezó por pasar la lista, transcurrieron horas asta que la campana del descanso sonó.

COREY: Al fin! Esto ya me parecía eterno! –dijo levantándose del asiento-

CARRIE: Esta vez tengo que estar de acuerdo con usted Riffin, Enserio que extraño a las chicas en especial a Lenny –dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo al final y Corey la miraba con picardía- que? –dijo confundida-

COREY: No te hagas la que no sabe Beff tu dijiste "extraño en especial a Lenny" –dijo Corey haciendo gestos con sus pestañas y una pose girly, Carrie se sonrojo y se empezó a reír por el gesto que hizo el peli-azul-

CARRIE: Si, si lo dije, lo admito pero no lo dije con esos gestos –dijo que empezó a reír un poco mas-

COREY: Ok, ok, no lo hiciste como yo pero lo admites –dijo con una cara picara-

CARRIE: Oh, ya deja eso –dijo riendo mientras lo empujo juguetonamente-

COREY: OK –dijo divertido mientras Carrie se alejaba- Hey Beff! –Carrie volteo- creo que a Lenny le gustas de vuelta –Carrie se sonrojo y se alejo de hay-

-CON KIN Y KON-

KIN: NO! GROJBAND ES MEJOR! –dijo gritando a cierta chica de pelo negro-

KIM: ESTAS TONTO? THE NEWMANS ES MEJOR! –dijo con mas furia-

En un rincón se encontraban Kon y Konnie con rostros preocupados y técnicamente temblando.

KON: D-dejen de pelear chicos! –dijo el baterista asustado-

KONNIE: S-si llevan todas las clases peleando-dijo ella, pero ninguno de los dos escucho a sus gemelos-

De la nada sale Corey y ve la situación luego voltea hacia el rincón donde se encuentran Kon y Konnie temblando del miedo y se vuelve hacia Kin y Kim.

COREY: Chicos, ya basta! –dijo pero ninguno de los dos escucho y siguieron peleando, luego entra Carrie y se dirige hacia Corey.

CARRIE: Pero que rayos paso aquí-dijo a Corey-

COREY: Sinceramente eso es lo que quisiera saber yo –dijo el peli-azul-

Artos de los gritos y las peleas entre los tecladistas los peli-azules gritaron a ellos irritados.

CARRIE Y COREY: YA BASTA! DEJEN DE PELEAR! – solo con eso Kin y Kim se callaron y miraron con terror a sus jefes de banda-

KIM: Oigan, con todo esto de pelear me dio hambre.

KON Y KONNIE: A la cafetería! – ambos salieron corriendo hacia la cafetería-

KIM Y KIN: Esperen! – se echaron a correr tras sus gemelos-

COREY: A todo esto me pregunto donde estará lanes –dijo con duda-

CARRIE: Y yo me pregunto donde estará Lens, oye, que tal si los buscamos –dijo preguntándole al peli-azul-

COREY: SI! Tal vez a si los encontremos mas rápido –chocaron los cinco y salieron del salón-

-CON LANEY Y LENNY-

LENNY: Tengo que decir que a pesar de que seas una Grojband eres agradable –dijo saliendo alado de Laney (salían del salón)-

LANEY: Tu no estas tan mal, aunque eres un Newman –dijo con simpatía-

De la nada salen Corey y Carrie.

COREY: Oh, hay están los estábamos buscando lanes –dijo acercándose junto a Carrie-

LENNY: Espera ¿dijiste los estábamos? –dijo confundido-

COREY: Si... por? –dijo aun mas confundido-

LENNY: Normalmente estarían peleando o algo a si… pero creo que el cambio es bueno… donde están Kim, Konnie, Kon y Kin? –dijo con duda-

CARRIE: Ah, ellos están en la cafetería de la escuela, tenían hambre –dijo como si nada-

LANEY: Pues vamos –dijo corriendo lejos con Lenny, Corey se encogió de hombros y los siguió-

CARRIE: Esperen me! –dijo que salió corriendo tras ellos-

-EN LA CAFETERIA-

KIN: Y entonces el amplificador que arregle exploto, también la batería de Kon y por alguna extraña razón también el sándwich que me prepare! –dijo haciendo expresiones con su manos-

KIM: A mi me a pasado muchas veces, pero un sándwich? Enserio?! –dijo sorprendida-

KIN: SI! Yo casi me volvía loco por eso! A quien rayos le explota un sándwich! –dijo agitando los brazos-

KIM: Eso es una locura… pero creo que fue mas loco cuando despertamos a la mañana siguiente en un escenario… -dijo pensando Kim-

KON: No fue cuando… -Kon fue cortado por la mano de Kin quien negaba con la cabeza y Kon ya no dijo nada-

De repente Laney y Lenny llegaron a la mesa.

LANEY: Hey chicos! –dijo sentándose en la banca vacía-

LOS 4: Hey Laney!

LENNY: Que hay –dijo sentándose alado de Laney.

LOS 4: Hola Lenny

KIN: Donde están Corey y Carrie –dijo con duda-

LANEY: Ni idea Kin –dijo con encogimiento de hombros-

LENNY: Creo que se quedaron atrás –dijo terminando la frase de Laney-

Del otro lado aparecen Core y Carrie caminando y se sientan alado de Laney y Lenny.

COREY: Hola chicos –dijo tranquilamente-

LOS 6: Hey Corey.

CARRIE: Que honda –dijo con su tono habitual-

LOS 6: Hola Carrie.

KONNIE: Donde estaban? –dijo con duda-

COREY: Esta vamos buscando a Laney y a Lenny, cuando los encontramos ellos preguntaron por ustedes y corrieron asta aquí, y caminamos asta aquí y… ya –dijo como si fuera lo mas simple en el mundo-

KON: Que loco, en la mañana nos peleamos y ahora estamos aquí hablando como si nada.

KIM: Creo que tienes razón.

LANEY: Si! Que raro, yo esta mañana me pelee con la Lente y ahora hablo con el como si nada.

COREY: UH… Lanes?... quien es la Lente? –dijo encubriendo los celos-

LANEY: Oh, Lente, bueno es el apodo que le di a Lenny –dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo-

CARRIE Y COREY: QUE?! –dijeron en sincronía-

LENNY: Si de echo yo le di uno también no es a si Carriles?-dijo como nada-

LANEY: A si es –dijo con los brazos cruzados- después de todo es mi "amigo".

COREY: Ja! Carriles no suena tan bien como lanes, mi apodo es mejor –dijo con excito-

LANEY: De echo me gusta mucho los dos apodos.

CARRIE: Mi apodo para Lenny es mejor –dijo con confianza-

LENNY: Los dos apodos me gustan.

LANEY: MHM, Bien me debo de ir –dijo levantándose de su asiento-

COREY Y LENNY: A donde vas Lanes/Carriles? –dijeron con duda-

LANEY: Con un amigo no tardo –dijo y se retiro-

LENNY: Yo debo de ver que hace Carriles no me gusta que este sola –dijo con preocupación-

CARRIE: Por que tan preocupado Lens? –dijo con duda-

LENNY: No entenderías care –dijo un muy preocupado Lenny-

CARRIE: Por que no? –dijo confundida-

LENNY: No puedo decirte ahora –dijo todavía preocupado-

CARRIE: Te gusta… no es cierto? –dijo triste-

LENNY: PEEERDOOON?! –dijo un Lenny que la mira como si se hubiera vuelto loca-

CARRIE: Que si te gusta? –dijo ahora enojada-

LENNY: QUE! NO! –dijo todavía con la misma mirada-

COREY: Si lanes no te gusta por que te comportas a si!-dijo molesto-

LENNY: Eh, yo… yo … ¡yo me voy! –el salió corriendo a toda velocidad-

Todos en la cafetería los veían con una cara de " what the fuck"

Y Esto continuara…

Eh vuelto! Y quiero que sepan que siento haber tardado tanto en hacer un nuevo fic, es que tengo que hacer muchas cosas y apenas e tenido tiempo para escribir. EEEN FIN…

COREY: Matare a Lenny! *voltea a ver a Lenny y lo fulmina con la mirada para luego perseguirlo*

LENNY: AAAHH! *corre por todas partes siendo perseguido por Corey* Alexarojo2001 no posee Grojband solo es para entretener… AAAAHHH *sigue corriendo* Ayuda!

YO: Gracias Lenny… y… Corey deja de perseguir a Lenny, lo necesitamos para los siguientes capítulos*Corey se detiene de perseguir a Lenny*

COREY: Bien! –dijo molesto- Gracias a tod…* yo lo empujo*

YO: Gracias a todos por venir *cierro la puerta del garaje*


	2. Capítulo 2

-Corey se dirige hacia mi-

COREY: Por que me empujaste? –dijo el peli-azul con duda-

YO: Para cerrar el garaje –dije con encogimiento de hombros-

COREY: Y por que no me preguntaste? –dijo con mas duda-

YO: Por que no me dejarías-dije con facilidad-

COREY: Ok, buen punto, pero aun a si obtendré mi venganza-dijo sonriendo-

YO: Como sea –dije rodando los ojos y en ese instante entra Trina-

COREY: Trina! –dijo sonriendo-

TRINA: Que quieres y a si! –dijo molesta-

COREY: Te presento a la nueva novia de Nick Mallory –dijo apuntándome-

TRINA: Con que nueva novia… no? –dijo enojada-

YO: P-pero y-yo –dije con terror puro en los ojos-

TRINA: Pronto no existirá esa nueva novia –dijo con una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro-

YO: *trago saliva* Patitas pa que las quiero -me echo a correr mientras trina me persigue-

TRINA: No corras y a si, que no ves que te quiero matar! -dijo persiguiéndome-

YO: AAAAHHH! Ayuda! Ella esta loca! –digo corriendo por mi vida-

COREY: Y vamos con el fic! –dijo satisfecho por su venganza-

Lenny seguía corriendo a toda velocidad por los pasillos buscando a Laney asta que la vio hablando con un chico y se dirigió hacia ellos.

LANEY: Hey Lente! –dijo saludándolo-

LENNY: Hey Carriles, necesito hablar contigo… –observo al chico- En privado!

CHICO: OK –el se fue-

LANEY: Esta bien… que es de lo que querías hablar? –dijo con duda-

LENNY: Es que digamos que cuando te fuiste me preocupe un poco y…-fue cortado por Laney-

LANEY: Carrie te pregunto por que te preocupabas, luego empezó a preguntante locuras y tu te echaste a correr –dijo cruzada de brazos-

LENNY: Pero como supiste! –dijo sorprendido-

LANEY: Me pasan cosas mas locas que esta –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

LENNY: En fin, los deje allí y ahora no se que hacer! No pueden saber todavía de nuestra relación! –dijo con preocupación pura-

LANEY: Lo se… Como cuando les dije a los chicos que era una chica… Corey se quedo en estado de shock por… 3 horas –dijo recordando-

-FLASHBACK-

Se ve a un grupo de niños jugando en el parque y de repente una pequeña niña pelirroja de 8 años aparece, ella llevaba un vestido verde con zapatos de piso negros y calcetas blancas.

COREY: Quien eres? –dijo con duda-

LANEY: *Mira al suelo* Soy Laney –dijo todavía sin levantar la vista-

KIN: Eres un chica?! –dijo casi gritando-

LANEY: Si, pero odio usar vestidos! –dijo algo molesta mientras miraba el vestido-

KON: Oh, eso explica por que hablas a si –dijo alegre-

LANEY: *Ve a Corey* Pero que le paso –dijo con duda-

KIN: *Ve a Corey y le pasa la mano al frente* Creo que esta en shock*

KON: Oh, que hacemos ahora –dijo observando a Corey-

KIN: Llevarlo a casa y esperar que despierte –dijo jalando a Corey-

-EN CASA DE COREY (3 horas después)-

Corey se mueve lentamente saliendo por completo del estado de shock y luego mira a Laney.

COREY: L-lanes? –dijo con duda-

LANEY: La misma –dijo mirando al suelo-

COREY: Por que no me dijiste que eras una niña? –pregunto con inocencia-

LANEY: Por que pensé que ya no serian mis amigos –dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos-

COREY: Lanes *Le toca el hombro* Tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga *Dijo con una suave sonrisa como ella levanto la vista*

LANEY: *Sonríe* Gracias Core –dijo mientras lo jalo para un abrazo-

COREY: *Se sorprende al principio para luego sonreír y devolverle el abrazo* No hay ningún problema Lanes.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

LENNY: 3 horas! –dijo sorprendido-

LANEY: Sip –dijo afirmando-

LENNY: Valla –dijo rascándose la cabeza- El punto es que no están preparados para saber… deben de descubrirlo solos –dijo seguro-

LANEY: Si, imagina como nos pusimos nosotros cuando nos enteramos.

-FLASHABACK (hace 2 horas en clase)-

-Entra el director-

DIRECTOR: Me permite a Laney Penn y a Lenny Nepp, por favor –dijo parándose a lado de la puerta-

MAESTRO: Si claro –ve a Laney y a Lenny- Pueden ir –dijo que ellos se pararon y salieron del salón con el director-

LANEY: No estamos en problemas… verdad? –dijo con duda-

DIRECTOR: *se ríe entre dientes* no para nada, son solo sus padres que quieren hablar algo importante con ustedes –dijo abriendo la puerta de la dirección para ver al papa de Lenny y a la mama de Laney sentados en unas sillas-

LANEY Y LENNY: Mama/ Papa –dijeron observándolos-

SEÑORA PENN: Tenemos algo importante que decirles –dijo seria, mientras ellos esperaban respuesta-

SEÑOR NEPP: Es sobre ustedes –dijo mientras intercambiaba miradas con la señora Penn- Miren… ustedes tal vez nos empiecen a bombardear con millones de preguntas pero es algo enserio importante –dijo serio-

SEÑORA PENN: Ustedes son… hermanos –Laney y Lenny se quedaron en shock pero de inmediato volvieron en si intercambiando miradas-

SEÑOR NEPP: Para ser exactos son gemelos –dijo aun con tono serio mientras Laney y Lenny todavía se miraban-

LANEY: T-tengo un hermano gemelo… y nunca me dijeron –dijo mirando a su mama-

SEÑORA PENN: Decidimos esperar asta que fueran mas grandes –dijo intentando razonar-

LENNY: T-tengo u-una hermana… yo siempre quise una hermana! –dijo con entusiasmo mirando a Laney-

LANEY: Lenny, tenemos otro problema… como se lo explicaremos a los chicos y a las chicas! –dijo con preocupación-

LENNY: Uh, casi se me pasa eso –dijo algo preocupado- ya se esperemos a que lo descubran por si mismos –dijo sonriendo-

LANEY: Buena idea Bro –dijo chocando los cinco con su hermano-

-FIN FLASHBACK-

LANEY: Ok, nuestra reacción no fue tan mala pero aun a si no podemos decirles asta que ellos lo descubran –dijo con tranquilidad-

De repente suena la campana de que acaba el receso.

LENNY: Hay que apurarnos –dijo mientras salía corriendo con su hermana-

-CON COREY-

COREY: UGH! Lo quiero matar! Que tal si le gusta Lanes?! –dijo aminando de un lado a otro-

KIN: Ya, tranquilízate, no creo que a Lenny le guste Laney –dijo con seguridad-

CARRIE: Como lo sabes? –dijo con duda-

KIM: Simple Carrie, lo que Kin quiere decir es que Lenny no se veía celoso en cambio se veía con preocupación, lo que quiere decir que…-ella se le abren los ojos como platos al mismo tiempo que a Kin e intercambian miradas- Tengo que buscar a Lenny! –dijo y salió corriendo-

KIN: Espera! –corre tras ella-

KON: Pero que le pasa a la gente ahora –dijo mirando incrédulo-

LOS DEMAS: Ni idea-dijeron mirando incrédulos igual que Kon-

-CONTINUARA-

YO: Y asta hay la dejo! *sigo corriendo* AAAHHH! Enserio ayuda!

LANEY: Alexarojo2001 no posee Grojband solo es para entretener-

YO: GRACIAS! *sigo corriendo y Trina de la nada saca un sartén* AAAAAHHH! *corro mas rápido*

COREY: Bueno… ¡Gracias a todos por venir! –cierra la puerta del garaje-

-ALEX-


	3. La apuesta parte 1

Hola Lectores! :) quería perdonarme por tardar un poco con el segundo capitulo y que fuera tan corto, es que ayer llovió y se fue la luz XP. Eeeeen fin aquí el tercer capitulo:

Kim y Kin salieron corriendo en busca de sus dos amigos pelirrojos, y de repente sonó el timbre de que acaba el receso, por suerte se cruzaron con ellos y los detuvieron.

KIM: Hey Laney y Lenny –dijo para retenerlos-

LANEY: Oh, hola Kim, y Kin –dijo apresurada-

KIN: Podemos preguntarles algo?-dijo con duda-

LENNY: Si claro, por que no, cual es su pregunta? –dijo sin rodeos el pelirrojo-

KIM: Tal vez crean que estamos locos pero nos preguntábamos si ustedes son… como les explico –ella empezó a caminar en círculos – por que lo hacen tan difícil?!-dijo jalándose el pelo lejos de la cara mientras ellos la miraban incrédulos-

KIN: Y… creo que yo tendré que hacer la pregunta, muy bien, como empezar, bueno Kim y yo nos preguntábamos si, ¿están relacionados… como familia? –dijo mientras Laney y Lenny intercambian miradas-

LENNY: Ok, nos descubrieron somos hermanos –dijo rendido-

KIN: Por que no nos dijeron? –dijo con duda-

LANEY: Bueno, eso es por que nos acabamos de enterar apenas esta mañana –dijo en explicación-

KIM: Ja! , nuestras teorías eran ciertas –dijo bombeando el puño al aire-

LENNY: Si, de echo somos gemelos –dijo explicando a su amiga-

KIN: Eso explica muchas cosas –dijo tranquilo-

LANEY: Si… sobre eso no le digan a nadie –dijo seria-

KIN: Pero, por que? –dijo con duda-

LANEY: *suspira* Recuerdas cuando se enteraron de que soy una chica –dijo viendo fijamente a Kin-

KIN: Oh, creo que eso es suficiente para que no abra la boca –dijo en el entendimiento-

KIM: Yo también intentare no decir nada –dijo aciendo la seña del cierre en la boca-

LENNY: Gracias –dijo secándose la gota de sudor de la frente-

LANEY: Hay que darse prisa o nos perderemos las clases! –dijo mientras salía corriendo-

LENNY: Hey Carriles! Espera me! –dijo y salió corriendo tras ella-

KIM: Pues hay que apurarnos, vamos Kin –dijo y los dos salieron corriendo-

-CON COREY Y CARRI-

Los dos estaban sentados y aburridos esperando a que la clase acabara, Corey recostó su cabeza en la mesa con los brazos cruzados, y en cuanto a Carrie estaba viendo fijamente a su cuaderno con total aburrimiento asta que el maestro se dirigió hacia ellos.

MAESTRO: Ya que saben mucho como para no poner atención a la clase, pasen a resolver esos problemas –dijo y gano la atención de ambos adolescentes-

Carrie y Corey se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron al pizarrón, Corey se venia quejando y Carrie se resigno a simplemente mirar con aburrimiento el pizarrón.

MAESTRO: Que esperan-dijo con duda e irritación a la ves, ambos tomaron un pedazo de gis e iniciaron a resolver los problemas.

COREY: Ya acabe –dijo con aburrimiento-

El maestro se dirigió al pizarrón y frunció el seño para voltear a ver a Corey.

MAESTRO: Esto no es nada nuevo para ti Riffin, siempre sacas F en matemáticas de todos modos –dijo mirándolo- toma asiento –Corey no dijo nada y se sentó-

El maestro volteo a ver a Carrie quien también ya había acabado, el escaneo sus ecuaciones y los resultados se volvió hacia ella y le dio una mirada de molestia.

MAESTRO: Todo esta mal –el cerro los ojos y se pellisco el puente de la nariz- Por favor ve a sentarte –dijo apuntando a su asiento todavía con esa expresión, Carrie no discutió y se dirigió a su asiento- Vuelvo en un minuto –dijo con su misma expresión y salió del aula-

CARRIE: Me aburro aquí –dijo como dejo caer su cara a la mesa-

COREY: Ni que lo digas –dijo haciendo el mismo gesto que Carrie-

-CON KIM, KIN, KON Y KONNIE-

No había ningún maestro hay a si que todo mundo estaba en su relajo.

KIN: Que creen que habrá pasado con la maestra? –dijo con duda-

KON: Ni idea-dijo con encogimiento de hombros-

KONNIE: Que hacemos ahora? –dijo algo aburrida-

KIM: Ya se –ella se puso a buscar algo en su mochila-

KIN: Emmm, Kim? Que buscas? –dijo acercándose a ella-

KIM: Mi libro de leyendas del Rock- Olimpo –dijo buscando en su mochila-

KON: Ustedes también tienen un libro del Rock- Olimpo?! –dijo sorprendido el baterista-

KONNIE: Si! –dijo hiperactiva-

Kim saca el libro de su mochila, se sienta al lado de su hermana y lo abre mientras Kin y Kon se acercan ellas para ver.

-CON LANEY Y LENNY-

Estaban en clase de artes, el maestro indico que tienen que hacer un dibujo del compañero que se siente a su lado, después todos iniciaron su dibujo.

Laney observaba detenidamente a su hermano y lo dibujaba, lo mismo con Lenny, el la observaba para dibujarla a cada detalle.

LENNY Y LANEY: Ya acabe! –mostraron sus dibujos-

LENNY: No quedo mal –dijo sonriendo-

LANEY: Gracias, el tuyo esta bonito también-dijo con una sonrisa-

LENNY: Pues a calificarnos –dijo que se paro junto con su hermana y se dirigieron al maestro- Profesor, ya acabamos –dijo y gano la atención de su maestro-

MAESTRO: Genial, puedo ver sus trabajos –dijo con amabilidad-

Como ambos extendieron sus manos para mostrarles sus dibujos, el maestro estaba sorprendido, cada detalle era exacto, el miraba el dibujo y luego a ellos repetidamente.

MAESTRO: Esto definitivamente se gana un A –dijo mientras calificaba-

LANEY Y LENNY: Si! *chocaron las manos*

El maestro les entrego sus cuadernos y ellos se dirigieron a su asiento hablando de cosas al azar.

LENNY: Y entonces yo le dije "Car eso no va a funcionar" y adivina que, casi me muero en ese concurso de curlincg para que ganaran ustedes –dijo expresivo- y al final me dijeron chica, ¡pero que le pasa a este mundo!

LANEY: Lo se! –dijo expresiva- Dime enserio me veo como un chico! –dijo señalándose-

LENNY: Para nada! –dijo con expresión-

LANEY: Sabes, les demostrare que no soy un chico –dijo con seguridad en su voz-

LENNY: Pero como lo aras? –dijo curioso-

LANEY: Me pondré cosas mas *traga saliva* Girly-dijo y puso cara de asco-

LENNY: Suerte –dijo viéndola como si estuviera loca- Aunque no creo que aguantes ni un día con eso –dijo retador-

LANEY: Oh esto es un reto Nepp? Me gusta un buen reto –dijo retadora-

LENNY: Pues que sea un reto, pero yo que hare? –dijo curioso-

LANEY: Intentaras ser mas, como lo explico ¿Cómo un chico? –dijo a su hermano-

LENNY: Reto aceptado!... pero cual es el premio –dijo con duda a su gemela-

LANEY: 50 dolares a quien gane el reto-dijo segura-

LENNY: Bien! –dijo seguro- espera si tienes el dinero… no? –dijo con duda-

LANEY: Si… tal vez –dijo pensando-

LENNY: CARRIL! –dijo interrumpiendo-

LANEY: Ok, ok creo que si… y tu? –dijo con duda-

LENNY: Si… eso creo, bueno el punto es que acepto el reto –dijo seguro-

LANEY: Esa bien para mi.

-SUENA LA CAMPANA DE QUE ACABARON LAS CLASES-

MAESTRO: Ya pueden…-el maestro fue interrumpido por un montón de niños que salieron corriendo del salón gritando, el vio el aula desierta- salir-dijo algo aturdido-

-CONTINUARA-

YO: Tu hermana esta loca! –dije aturdida-

COREY: Hay por favor… no fue tan malo –dijo intentando tranquilizarme-

YO: No… solo me golpeo con un sartén en la cabeza, tienes razón o fue tan malo –dije sarcástica-

COREY: Ve el lado positivo… te dieron una paleta cuando saliste del hospital –dijo jugando con sus dedos-

YO: Si lado positivo –de la nada sale Lenny comiéndose una paleta- Hey! Esa es mi paleta –dije apuntando a la paleta-

LENNY: A si… tenia hambre –dijo nervioso-

YO: Dame mi paleta –dije intentando recuperarla-

LENNY: No-uh –dijo con burla-

YO: *me abalanzo sobre el*

LENNY: *corriendo* Jamás te daré esta paleta!

LANEY: *FACEPALM* Alexarojo2001 no posee Grojband solo es para entretener.

YO: *persiguiendo a Lenny* Gracias! *corro mas rápido*

COREY:¡Gracias a todos por venir! –cierra la puerta del garaje-

-ALEX-


	4. La apuesta parte 2

Hola lectores :3, perdón por la tardanza, pero al menos aquí les traigo el capitulo. X3 disfruten :).

La apuesta parte 2:

-CON COREY Y CARRIE(Ya están afuera de la escuela)

COREY: Cuanto tardaran esos dos? –dijo algo molesto de esperar a Lenny y a Lanney-

CARRIE: Seguro no tardan –dijo viendo sus uñas perfectamente pintadas, cuando de la nada aparecen Laney y Lenny tras de ellos-

LANEY Y LENNY: Hola! –dijeron al unisonó-

CARRIE Y COREY: AAAAHHH! –Carrie salto del miedo a los brazos de Corey, pero al darse cuenta de que eran solo los pelirrojos Corey suelta a Carrie aciendo que caiga sobre su trasero (XD)-

CARRIE: AUCH! –dijo sobándose-

COREY: *ve hacia abajo* Lo siento *devuelve la vista hacia los pelirrojos mientras Carrie se levanta* Pero que susto nos dieron! La próxima avisan! –dice algo aturdido-

LANEY Y LENNY: PPPFFTT! Ja, Ja, Ja –ellos se tiraron al suelo riendo mientras pataleaban y se tomaban el estomago casi llorando-

CARRIE: Que es tan gracioso? –dijo molesta-

LENNY: Nada, nada-dijo parándose del piso junto con Laney- Solo debieron haber visto su caras-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas-

LANEY: Si, se veían bien graciosos-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas-

COREY: Por que tardaron tanto?-dijo cambiando de tema-

LENNY: Oh, es que después de que salimos me acorde de que me faltaba el cuaderno de artes y Laney me ayudo a buscarlo-dijo sinceramente-

CARRIE: Y por que Laney-dijo molesta-

COREY: Si, tu puedes ir solo-dijo enojado mandando le su firma mirada de muerte mientras que Lenny se esconde tras su hermana temblando del miedo-

LANEY: Core! Ya asustaste a mi herma-… a Lente si! Lente –dijo nerviosa mientras Carrie miraba con sospecha-

CARRIE: Lens, podemos hablar en privado?-dijo tranquilamente-

LENNY: Si claro car –dijo retirándose lejos con Carrie-

COREY: A si que… ¿te gusta Lenny? –dijo con un intento de sonar natural-

LANEY: PERDON! Claro que no! Que te hace pensar en esa locura –dijo viéndolo muy sorprendida-

COREY: *suspiro* No se, el estaba muy preocupado por ti y…-No pudo decir mas por que Laney lo corto-

LANEY: Si el estaba preocupado, pero eso no quiere decir nada –dijo en explicación-

COREY: A que te refieres? Quieres decir que enserio no le gustas? O el te gusta? –dijo confundido-

LANEY: Mira Core, el me gusta, pero no de esa manera el es mi…-ella no pudo terminar la frase ya que enserio no quería rebelar el secreto todavía-

COREY: Es tu… que? –dijo confundido-

LANEY:¿Seguro que enserio quieres saber?-dijo con duda-

COREY: Puedes decirme lo que sea –dijo tomando la de los hombros-

LANEY: Bueno, si es lo que quieres Core… mira Lenny y yo nos acabamos de enterar esta mañana que somos… hermanos-dijo viéndolo a los ojos, de repente todo fue obscuro para Corey-

-CON CARRIE Y LENNY-

LENNY: Que es de lo que querías hablar car? –dijo con duda-

CARRIE: Bueno note que Laney casi decía la palabra "hermano"¿a que se debe esto?-dijo seria asustando a Lenny-

LENNY: ¿Segura que quieres saber Car?-dijo algo nervioso-

CARRIE: ¡Pero claro que si Lens!-dijo ansiosa-

LENNY: Bien, como te explico… bueno, esta mañana nos llamaron a la dirección y hay estaban nuestros padres, entonces ellos nos dijeron que… Laney es mi hermana-dijo algo nervioso, Carrie entro en completo shock, cuando de repente el escucho un grito del otro lado, el tomo a Carrie en sus brazos y corrió hacia donde el grito-

-CON LANEY Y COREY-

Laney estaba explicándole a Corey su situación cuando de repente el se desmayo haciendo que Laney grite del susto y se arrodille a su lado con un rostro en la preocupación, Lenny apareció y corrió hacia ellos.

LENNY: Pero que paso aquí!-dijo viendo a Corey, mientras Laney levanto la vista-

LANEY: *suspiro* Core me pregunto sobre por que estabas muy preocupado por mi y yo le explique pero después se desmayo! –dijo con preocupación y luego vio a Carrie en sus brazos-

LENNY: Lo mismo, nada mas que ella entro en shock-dijo con tranquilidad-

LANEY: Bien, tenemos un amigo en shock y uno desmayado, ¡ahora que hacemos!-dijo viéndolos-

LENNY: Tu lleva a Corey y yo a Car ¿ok?-dijo con tranquilidad pura-

LANEY: Ok, pero a donde los llevamos?

LENNY: A nuestra casa (N/A: Ahora Lenny vive con su hermana)-dijo y se fueron cargando a sus amigos asta su casa-

-CON KON Y KONNIE(en la casa Kujira)-

KONNIE: Este videojuego es asombroso!-dijo levantando su mano en el signo del rock-

KON: Si que lo es! Juegas de nuevo?-dijo pasándole el control-

KONNIE: Pero claro que si! –dijo y se pusieron a jugar-

-MIENTRAS TANTO KIM Y KIN(en la casa Kujira)-

Ellos estaban en un cuarto trabajando en invento que, supuestamente ellos revolucionaria a la ciencia y a las teorías.

KIN: Bueno creo que esta listo –dijo limpiándose el sudor de la frente-

KIM: BUAWJAJAJAJA! Vive! Mi pequeña creación, vive!-dijo mientras hacia una pose de científica loca-

KIN: *finge toser*

KIM: Digo nuestra pequeña creación! –dijo mientras Kin se une a ella-

KIM Y KIN: BUAWJAJAJAJAJ! –rieron para después decir-

KIM: En fin, tengo hambre…

KIN: Yo igual-el y Kim se observan y luego una sonrisa se forma en su rostro-

KIM Y KIN: Sándwiches de queso a la parrilla?! SI! –dijeron como bajaron las escaleras-

-CON LANEY Y LENNY-

Corey esta acostado en la cama de Laney, ella esta sentada a su lado esperando a que despierte asta que…

COREY:*abriendo los ojos*

-POV COREY-

Me desmaye? Eso explica el dolor de cabeza, yo abrí lentamente los ojos y cuando los abrí note que yo no estaba en mi habitación… YO ESTOY EN LA HABITACION DE LANES! Pero que hago aquí voltee para ver a Laney sonriéndome "su sonrisa es tan bonita" ¡Corey enfoque! Es tu mejor amiga! No lo eches a perder!.

-FIN POV COREY-

Corey se puso en posición sentada y comenzó a sobarse la cabeza.

LANEY: Core! Al fin despiertas! As estado desmayado por mas de 1 hora!-dijo sonriendo-

COREY: Por mas de 1 hora! WOHA! Eso es mucho tiempo!-dijo parándose de la cama de un salto-

LANEY: Si lo se-dijo levantándose de su cama y se dirigió a su puerta, la abrió y salió siendo seguida por Corey-

Laney bajo las escaleras con Corey y se sentaron en la sala. Todo fue silencio asta que Corey hablo.

COREY: A si que… -dijo ganando la atención de Laney- Lenny es tu hermano… Lanes, ¿por que no me dijiste?-dijo mirándola a los ojos-

LANEY: Bueno es solo que me lo acababan de decir hoy y yo estaba emocionada pero temía cual sería tu reacción, y sucedió tu te desmayas y te tuve que cargar todo el camino a casa-dijo viendo a Corey-

COREY: ESPERA! Me cargaste todo el camino a casa! –dijo sorprendido-

LANEY: Bueno, ni que te hubiera dejado hay tirado en la escuela-dijo algo agotada-

COREY: Y que Lenny no podía ayudarte?-dijo con duda-

LANEY: Bueno, digamos que el tuvo el mismo problema –dijo explicándole-

COREY: Oh, por lo que ¿Carrie también se desmayo?-dijo con duda-

LANEY: No, ella entro en shock, pero creo que sigue arriba con Lente-dijo explicando-

COREY: Oh…-el silencio los atrapo otra vez, normalmente ellos decían lo que estuviera en sus mentes y cosas al azar pero algo no era lo mismo, no sabían que pero algo había cambiado- Bien creo que… debo de irme –dijo mientras se levanta-

LANEY: Si, claro… adiós Core-ella se paro para abrirle la puerta, el salió y estaba apunto de darle un abrazo de despedida pero ella le iba a dar el dame cinco, luego el cambio para darle el dame cinco y ella por el abrazo. Se regresaron incómodamente a su posición.

LANEY: Bueno, adiós core –dijo algo nerviosa-

COREY: Adiós lanes-dijo igual de nervioso-

El ya se iba a retirar pero antes de que pudiera Laney se despidió dándole un beso de despedida (en la mejilla), Laney se sintió tan apenada que cerro la puerta. Corey se quedo, hay frente a la puerta en una profunda reflexión, analizando lo que acababa de suceder. Entonces una gran sonrisa y un rubor se formaron en su rostro, para luego acariciarse la mejilla donde fue el beso.

-PENSAMIENTO DE COREY-

OMG! OMG! OMG! Laney me beso en la mejilla! Y este si fue intencional! No como el de año nuevo, fue a propósito!

-FIN DE PENSAMIENTO DE COREY-

Y con eso en mente el peli-azul se alejo alegremente de la casa de su amiga.

-ADENTRO DE LA CASA-

Laney estaba recargada en la puerta, para después dejarse caer y sentarse frente a la puerta ella tenia barios pensamientos. Ella era feliz de haber echo eso, triste de que no le vuelva a hablar, enojada por hacer eso y en frustración de que explicarle a su amigo peli-azul. Ella se levanto, se paro frente a la pared y se empezó a golpear la cabeza con ella repetidamente.

LANEY: Estúpida! Estúpida! Estúpida!-dijo asta que su cabeza comenzó a sangrar pero a ella no le importo- Estúpida! Ahora que le vas a decir!-de repente Carrie y su hermano Lenny bajaron las escaleras y la vieron. Inmediatamente Lenny corrió hacia ella y la detuvo alejándola de la pared mientras Carrie bajaba lo mas rápido posible con una cara de preocupación en su rostro.

LENNY: Carriles! Pero en que estabas pensando!-dijo preocupado-

LANEY: Le di un beso en la mejilla a Core! –dijo tapándose el rostro con las manos- que hago!

LENNY: Ahora vuelvo, tengo que buscar el botiquín de emergencia!-dijo y salió corriendo-

Carrie miro con preocupación a su nueva amiga pelirroja, ella se le acerco lentamente y se sentó a su lado.

CARRIE: Aunque no me creas, a Corey le gustas de vuelta –dijo dándole palmadas en su espalda para tranquilizarla-

LANEY: E-enserio?-dijo mirando a Carrie-

CARRIE: Enserio, a el le gustas mucho, yo se bien! –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-

LANEY: Gracias Carrie! Aunque sea una mentira-dijo sonriendo mientras se paro a buscar a su hermano-

CARRIE: No era una mentira*susurrando*

-AL DIA SIGUIENTE (en la casa Penn)-

Laney se despertó gracias a la luz del día, su mama no estaba en casa por lo que era solo ella y su hermano. Ella tiro de las cobijas fuera de ella y corrió fuera de la habitación, bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con su hermano Lenny quien comía algo de cereal.

LENNY: Buenos días dormilona –dijo dándole los buenos días a su hermana-

LANEY: Hace cuanto despertaste? –dijo con duda-

LENNY: Hace un minuto XD-dijo ganándose la mirada de su hermana-

LANEY: Mira que orgullo, me llama dormilona el que despertó un minuto antes –dijo con sarcasmo mientras se sentaba a comer un poco de cereal-

-Después de comer-

Laney fue la primera en acabar de comer, corrió al baño, se cepillo los dientes se metió a la ducha y 5 minutos después salió, pasando por donde su hermano.

LENNY: Recuerda la apuesta-dijo mientras se metía al cuarto del baño-

Laney se cambio rápido, pero no con el atuendo de siempre. Ella usaba una blusa con mangas que dejaban ver los hombros a rayas negras y verdes, una falda mas arriba de las rodillas color rojo y en el lado derecho con una costura negra, mallas asta las rodillas negras, tenis converse negros, maquillaje habitual y en vez de su típico arco amarillo usa un broche de la calavera de Grojband, su pelo se ve mas largo(asta los hombros), también se pinto las uñas de negro. Ella salió de su cuarto para encontrarse abajo con su hermano Lenny, quien usaba, su camisa habitual pero sin mangas, pantalones negros, tenis converse verdes, una pulsera negra con picos plateados, chaqueta roja asta los codos y unos audífonos negros con verde.

LANEY: Pensé que no lograrías verte mas como un chico… pero me equivoque, te ves genial Bro-dijo dándole un choca los cinco-

LENNY: Y pensé que mentías, estas usando una falda! –dijo sorprendido- y te pintaste las uñas! –dijo mas sorprendido-

LANEY: Bien, ahora quiero ver quien de los dos aguanta mas-dijo sonriendo retadora- yo puedo vencerte en este pequeño juego Nepp

LENNY: Ya lo veremos –dice mas retador-

-CON KIN Y KON-

Ellos despertaron gracias a la alarma de Kin, se prepararon para la escuela y salieron despidiéndose de su padre.

KON: Ayer me divertí tanto! Konnie y yo jugamos videojuegos asta que nuestros dedos se cansaron! Por sierto donde estaban tu y Kim? –dijo a su hermano-

KIN: Nosotros estábamos en el laboratorio trabajando en un nuevo invento que sirve para transferir las personalidades-dijo el como su hermano se aburrió y el decidió no prestarle mucha atención-

-TRANSICION KIN ES UN ABURRIDO-

-CON COREY-

El despertó gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana y de mala gana se paro de su cama, se encamino a la cocina, por desgracia hay estaba su hermana Trina.

TRINA: Buenos días Grojilucer! –dijo burlándose de su hermano-

Corey no le presto ni la mínima atención y se sentó comió el desayuno pensando en solo una cosa o mas bien en una persona…. El se baño rápidamente se cambio y decidió que va a ir a la escuela a pie ya que no soportaba mas a trina y en el camino se encontró con Laney y Lenny aunque al principio no sabia que eran ellos…

LENNY: Hey Corey –dijo el pelirrojo con simpatía-

COREY: Quien eres tu?-dijo confundido-

LANEY: El es mi hermano Lenny –dijo algo confundida por la reacción del peli-azul-

COREY: Perdon pero no se quienes son –dijo confundido-

LENNY: Soy yo Lenny el de los Newmans y ella es Laney tu mejor amiga-dijo con un tono de voz de a si o mas lógico- que no nos reconociste?

COREY: Realmente que no! Que les paso! Y lo mas importante…*ve a Laney usando falda* que rayos hace Lanes usando una falda?! –dijo confundido-

LANEY: Es parte de la apuesta, Lenny tiene que comportarse mas como un chico y yo mas como una chica –dijo explicando-

COREY: ¿Quien gane, que es lo que le debe el perdedor ? –dijo curioso-

LENNY: 50 Dolares a quien gane –dijo con tranquilidad-

COREY: Y… entonces cuando es que uno de los dos pierde?-dijo casualmente-

LANEY: Bueno en mi situación yo pierdo si actuo como chico-dijo mirando al suelo- eso significa no mas skateboarding *suspiro*

COREY: Significa que ya no mas Bro? –dijo el algo triste-

LANEY: No mas dame cinco, no mas Bro, no mas videojuegos, no mas diversión –dijo algo triste- pero si gano tendré 50 dolares –dijo tratando de ser optimista-

LENNY: Si creo que no mas cariñitos de las chicas*suspira* ya no tengo excusa para estar con las chicas, yo les ayudaba a cocinar, a pintarse las uñas y asta a elegir vestidos –dijo algo frustrado-

COREY: ¿Ya no tienes escusa para estar con ellas por que son chicas y hacen cosas de chicas? –dijo algo confundido por lo cual Lenny solo suspira-

LANEY: Igual yo, si hago cosas de chico pierdo la apuesta… ya no se que are entre tanto chico si no me puedo divertir-dijo haciendo puchero-

COREY: Ya se, Lanes podríamos hacer algunas cosas de chica para que te distraigas un poco y después volver a los videojuegos-dijo alegre-

LANEY: Suena como un plan… acepto-dijo de acuerdo con su amigo- aunque o me gusta hacer cosas chicle y Girly –dijo Laney asqueada-

-CON KIN Y KON-

Ellos caminaban por el campus y se encontraron con Kim y Konnie.

KIM Y KONNIE: Hola Kin! Hey Kon! – ellas se encaminaron hacia sus amigos-

KON Y KIN: Oh, Hola! – ellos las saludaron simpáticamente-

KIN: ¿Han visto a Corey por aquí?

KIM: Para nada… ¿ustedes han visto a Carrie? la estamos buscando

KON: No, que tal si los buscamos, seguro será mas fácil si nos ayudamos –dijo Kon tranquilamente-

KONNIE: Buena idea, vamos a buscarlos –dijo caminando fuera de hay-

-TRANSICION DONDE ESTAN?-

-CON LANEY, LENNY Y COREY-

Ellos caminaban dentro de la escuela cuando se topan con Carrie.

CARRIE: Oh, hola Corey…*ve a Laney y a Lenny* quienes son? –dijo con duda-

COREY: Oh, ellos son solo Laney y Lenny que apostaron a quien podía aguantar mas tiempo siendo en caso de Lenny mas como un chico y en el caso de Lanes mas como una chica-dijo tranquilamente-

CARRIE: Eso significa que Lens ya no vendrá de compras con nosotras? –dijo decepcionada-

LENNY: Si puedo ir pero no puedo ayudarlas a elegir ropa, o maquillaje, o zapatos o todas esas cosas de chicas-dijo sintiéndose un poco triste-

CARRIE: Esta bien Lens*sonríe* con tal de que estés hay, todo va bien –dijo con una gran sonrisa-

LANEY: Bien, hay que apurarnos oh nos van a regañar por llegar tarde- y haci, Laney y los demás corrieron asta las grandes puertas de piceville-secundaria y se encaminaron a sus salones-

…CONTINUARA…

YO: Y hay lo dejo… por el momento :3

KONNIE: Alexarojo2001 no posee Grojband solo es para entretener :)

YO: Gracias Konnie… me pregunto que paso con la paleta

LENNY: Ja! Me comí tu paleta y no pudiste hacer nada –dijo con burla-

YO: Oh ya me acorde *me abalanzo sobre el* Saca esa paleta!* digo persiguiéndolo por todo el garaje*

LENNY: Por que no te compras otra?! *dijo corriendo mas rápido*

YO: Por que cuando Trina me golpeo con el sartén también me quito la cartera *dije intentando atraparlo*

COREY: Gracias a todos p-*Corey es cortado por Kin que sale de la nada y lo empuja lejos de la pantalla*

KIN: Gracias a todos por venir *cierra la puerta del garaje y desde adentro se escucha un*

KIN: Si! Kin cierra el final! XD.

-ALEX-


	5. La apuesta parte final

Bueno primero que nada "holis" XD y en segunda, enserio siento no haber publicado el capitulo antes, e que mi mama se a estado sintiendo mal y adivinaran quien le ayudo… Buaannnoooo vamos con el fic:

-CON KIN, KIM, KON Y KONNIE-

Ellos buscaban a sus amigo asta que la campana(timbre) sonó y se dirigieron a su salón.

KIN: Me pregunto donde estarán –dijo mientras entraba al salón-

KONNIE: Bueno, por lo menos los veremos en el receso –dijo siendo optimista-

KON: Si, ayer nos dijeron que vendrían con nosotros, y que ellos se quedarían a esperar a Laney y a Lenny… pero ya nunca llegaron-dijo algo confundido el baterista-

KIM: Tal vez se les hizo alguna dificultad para ir… tal vez…-dijo analizando la situación-

Ellos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares como empezó la clase.

KON: PSST! Kin, dime cual es la rama de la biología que estudia a los animales*susurrando* (N/A: Si están en secundaria sabran que están en una relación de columnas o ramas biológicas)

Kin no le puso atención a su hermano estaba perdido analizando la relación de columnas para acabarla mas rápido en cambio contesto otra persona…

KIM: PSST! Kon, Es la zoología! *susurrando*–dijo sonriéndole a su amigo y Kon le regreso la sonrisa-

KON: Gracias Kim! *susurrando*

KIM: Para que están los amigos*susurrando*

-CON COREY Y CARRIE-

COREY: Quien crees que gane la puesta*susurrando*

CARRIE: Yo la verdad no se pero espero que sea Laney*susurrando*

COREY: Y por que?*susurrando*

CARRIE: Por que si Lens pierde ya podrá divertirse con nosotras y si Laney gana todavía debe pasar ese día entero fingiendo actuar más femenina*susurrando*

COREY: En ese caso espero que Lanes pierda, no me gusta verla disgustada, si algo se es que nunca le a gustado las cosas femeninas*susurrando*

CARRIE: Ya veremos quien aguanta mas*susurrando*

-CON LANEY Y LENNY-

LANEY: Sabes, ahora me maldigo a mi misma por hacer esta apuesta… no me gusta usar faldas y esta mañana no pude venir en mi skate por que no es muy femenino*susurrando*

LENNY: Tal vez, pero ya esta echa la apuesta dijiste que no te retractarías y si lo haces yo gano-susurro con una sonrisa-

LANEY: No, para nada! No te dejare ganar tan fácilmente Nepp-susurro sonriendo competitiva-

LENNY: Esa es los Carriles que conozco-susurro volviéndose a su trabajo-

-UNAS HORAS DESPUES-

Ya era hora del receso, Laney y Lenny Salían de su salón, pero algo atraso a Laney…

LANEY: Espera… creo que se me olvido mi dinero en mi mochila, si quieres ya ve con los demás yo iré al salón –dijo retirándose-

LENNY: Ok, te veo en las mesas!-dijo como el también se retiro-

-A DONDE LANEY-

Laney estaba buscando en su mochila, cuando lo encontró ella salió del salón pero accidentalmente se tropezó con alguien… ambos cayeron al suelo en posición sentada.

LANEY: Ugh *se soba el trasero(XD)*

?: Auch* abre los ojos lentamente*

LANEY: Perdón *dijo abriendo lentamente los ojos* Nick?-ella se para de un salto y le ayuda a pararse- Enserio lo siento, digamos que estaba un poco distraída

NICK: Nick Mallory dice que Laney Penn no tuvo la culpa, Nick Mallory siente haber tirado a Laney Penn al suelo… Por que traes una falda? –dijo con duda-

LANEY: Aposte a mi hermano, Lenny, que podía ser mas femenina… odio esto, me veo horrible con esto-dijo con un largo suspiro-

NICK: Nick Mallory dice que Laney Penn es inteligente, independiente, bella exteriormente como interiormente y muy hábil con el bajo, y realmente a Nick le gustaría salir con ella… algún día… si ella quiere –dijo sinceramente, tanto Laney y el se sonrojaban-

LANEY: G-gracias Nick –dijo como esbozo una sonrisa-

NICK: Lo que sea por Laney Penn –dijo sonriendo-

LANEY: Hey te gustaría estar con nosotros? –dijo cambiando el tema-

NICK: Nick Mallory dice que encantado de estar hay-dijo como los dos salieron caminando y hablando de cosas al azar-

-EN DONDE LOS DEMAS-

Corey y Lenny estaban muy preocupados por Laney ya que ella había tardado mas de 10 minutos y en ese instante Corey se paro de su asiento.

COREY: Ok, yo debo de ir a buscar a Lanes!-dijo como de repente, por la puerta del comedor entro Laney y Nick, se notaban millones de miradas de muerte de chicas y unas cuantas de chicos, como ellos se acercaron a la mesa y se sentaron-Woha! Lanes! Estábamos muy preocupados por ti pero donde estabas-dijo sentándose-

LANEY: Yo le dije a Lente que tenia que buscar algo de cambio en mi mochila, luego me tope con Nick y aquí estamos –dijo sencillamente-

LENNY: Si, sobre eso… ¿Por qué esta Nick Mallory contigo? –dijo con duda, como Corey frunció un poco el seño-

COREY: Si, ¿Por qué el esta aquí?-dijo con duda y un toque de enojo-

NICK: Bueno, Laney Penn dijo que si quería juntarse con ella hoy, y Nick Mallory acepto-dijo con su tono de voz normal-

LANEY: Si, yo le dije que si quería y aquí estamos-dijo tranquilamente-

Lo que nadie había notado mas que Corey es que Laney no se sento a su lado como siempre, ella estaba alado de Nick, eso hizo volverse loco por dentro a Corey.

COREY: Lanes? Por que no te sentaste a mi lado? –pregunto con duda pero también un poco de tristeza-

LANEY: Bueno, la mayoría de nosotros esta sentado de ese lado y pensé que seria mejor si yo estoy aquí para que Nick no se sienta solo-dijo mientras comía su manzana-

NICK: Si a Corey Riffin le molesta se podría sentar a lado de Laney Penn –dijo parándose-

COREY: Q-quien dijo que me molesta, ella es mi amiga, por que me molestaría-dijo nervioso-

NICK: Ah no? Entonces no te importara que invite a Laney a una cita… de "amigos" ¿verdad?-dijo tranquilamente-

COREY: ¡¿U-una cita?! –dijo algo molesto-

NICK: Si ya sabes, aparte Laney Penn es muy bonita e inteligente, y a Nick le encantaría conocerla mas-dijo tomando la mano de Laney asegurándose de que Corey viera-

COREY:*se para de un brinco* ALEJA TUS MALDITAS MANOS DE MI LANES! –dijo con ira pura-

NICK: Claro… *se centro en Laney* Otro caso de la friend-zone ¿no?-dijo como Laney y Corey se sonrojaron y Corey lentamente se sentó, ya que todo mundo en el comedor los miraba-

LENNY: Buen susto Nick, yo estaba apunto de arrancarte miembro por miembro –dijo relajado-

NICK: De echo Nick hablaba enserio con lo de que quería salir algún día con Laney Penn… (N/A: Nick ya sabe que Lenny es hermano de Laney por que ella se lo dijo)

LENNY: Es mejor que ni la toques!-dijo parándose de su silla-

LANEY: Lente! … esta bien yo se elegir sola… y Nick claro por que no –dijo encogimiento de hombros-

LENNY Y COREY: QUE?!-dijeron confundidos-

LANEY: Tal vez sea divertido… aparte saldremos como amigos, ¿no es verdad Nick? –dijo viendo a el-

NICK: Nick acepta lo que sea con tal de estar con Laney Penn… digo! Si, si es verdad –dijo nervioso-

COREY: Pero Lanes es Nick Mallory, solo lo persiguen las barbies sin cerebro… ¿o no es lo que tu dijiste?-dijo cruzado de brazos-

LANEY: Pero esto es diferente, por que el me lo pidió y yo dije que si… no fue como que yo le roge-dijo ella a su defensa-

LENNY: Bien… pero si haces un movimiento sobre mi hermana estas muerto… entendido?! -dijo enojado y frio asustando un poco a Nick-

NICK: Nick dice que no quiere morir…pero de todos modos es solo una salida de amigos ¿Qué podría salir mal? –dijo relajado-

LENNY: Tengo los ojos puestos en ti-dijo asiendo señas con sus dedos- y tu jovencita, no llegues tarde a casa –dijo mirando a Laney-

LANEY: Si mama! –dijo como después rio-

LENNY: No me cambies de generó jovencita –dijo con un puchero parecido al que haría una "niña" de 3 años-

LANEY: Espera un minuto… tu actuaste como una mama gallina hace un rato e hiciste un puchero muy girly… ¿eso cuenta como femenino? –dijo a Kin y Kim-

KIM: Según yo… si –dijo a Laney-

LENNY: Que! Noooo! Eso no es justo –dijo asiendo otro puchero con los brazos cruzados-

LANEY: Toma la!... ahora mis 50 dolares por favor –dijo como salto de su asiento con una sonrisa triunfadora , el le entrego los 50 dolares pero luego sonrió lo cual asusto a Laney- que… por que la sonrisa-dijo asustada –

LENNY: Recuerda que quien ganara obtendría los 50 dolares… pero tendría que actuar dependiendo de su genero asta que acabe el día-dijo con una sonrisa-

LANEY: Muy bonito para que fuera verdad OnO –dijo cambiando su felicidad por un puchero mientras se sentaba lentamente-

NICK: Nick dice que Laney se ve hermosa cuando hace pucheros-dijo haciendo sonrojar a Laney- 

COREY:AHG! Por favor! Esto no es posible!-dijo tirando su cara en la mesa y Nick mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro al ver su reacción-

-SUENA LA CAMPANA DE ENTRAR A LOS SALONES-

CARRIE: No seas negativo Riffin! Y levanta ese enorme trasero para ir al salón antes de que nos regañen –dijo como todos fueron a sus salones-

-CON KIN, KIM, KONNIE Y KON-

Ellos entran al salón y se sientan en sus puestos como inicio la clase, todos en el salón estaban aburridos ( N/A:les tocaba historia, díganme quien no se aburre en esta materia?!) a excepción de Kin y Kim que escuchaban con atención cada palabra del profesor.

PROFESOR: En fin… Kon, por favor diga me donde se formulo la guerra de troya? –dijo viendo como Kon prestaba muuucha atención a la clase(N/A: debo de decir que yo suelo ser muy sarcástica a veces)-

KON: Ah… ¿Qué? –dijo algo confundido, ya que el estaba durmiendo con los ojos abiertos-

PROFESOR: *facepalm* olvida lo Kon, bueno, mañana abra un proyecto en equipos de cuatro sobre la guerra de troya… pueden elegir a sus-el profesor no acaba su frase ya que todos se pararon a reunirse con sus amigos- … ok… entienden rápido…

KIN: Bien entonces…¿en nuestra casa?

KONNIE: Pues hay estaremos

KIM: Bien… pero Konnie, por favor no juegues… otra vez… -dijo ella a su hermana-

KONNIE: Y tu ya no seas nerd… por supuesto que no voy a dejar de jugar-dijo con algo de sarcasmo-

KON: Sobre que era? –dijo como Kim y Kin se dieron una facepalm-

KONNIE: Hay Kon tu nunca pones atención… no enserio sobre que era? –dijo como Kin y Kim suspiraron-

KIN: La guerra de troya-dijo algo frustrado-

KIM: Acaso somos los únicos que ponen atención aquí? –dijo algo frustrada-

-CON COREY Y CARRIE-

CARRIE: JA! Laney gano! –dijo triunfadora, pero Corey no contesto, el estaba en lo mas profundo de su mente cuando después solto un suspiro triste-¿que te sucede Riffin?-dijo algo preocupada por su amigo-

COREY: Es el, el me quiere quitar a Laney, y si no pienso en nada me la va a arrebatar, ella a sido mi mejor amiga desde que tenia ocho años, no seria lo que soy ahora si no la hubiera conocido-dijo poniendo su cabeza en la mano-

CARRIE: Yo digo que Nick lo hizo a propósito…-dijo sincera-

COREY: Como sabes? –dijo mirándola-

CARRIE: El me mando en mensaje por el face de que el empezó a decir eso por que era la verdad, pero luego el se dio cuenta se algo y quería que tu te dieras cuenta también…-dijo ella mostrándole el mensaje-

COREY: Haber si entendí, el primero decía enserio lo de que Lanes es bonita y eso, pero al ver mi reacción lo hizo a propósito para que me diera cuenta de lo que siento?-dijo en comprensión-

CARRIE: Si, el solo lo hizo por Laney y por ti… pero lo de que el va a salir con ella como amigos el dijo que si quiere-dijo ella para terminar-

COREY: Ah, ok, creo que estoy mejor con esto, gracias Beff –dijo a su amiga con una sonrisa-

CARRIE: Para que están los amigos? –dijo devolviendo la sonrisa-

-CON LANEY Y LENNY-

LENNY: Bueno, al menos ya no tengo que preocuparme por lo de la apuesta-dijo el aliviado-

LANEY: Ojala y yo también*suspiro* tengo que aguantarme asta el día de mañana-dijo Algo frustrada-

LENNY: Ya sabes que hacer con los 50 dolares?-dijo tranquilo-

LANEY: Nope, que tal si con ese dinero voy y me distraigo un rato en la feria? –dijo a su hermano-

LENNY: Buena idea… pero con quien iras?-dijo con duda-

LANEY: Tal vez con Nick o con Core… o con los dos –dijo pensando-

LENNY: Oh, vamos ya ve con los dos haber que pasa-dijo sin rodeos-

LANEY: Pues haber que –dijo con un pequeño suspiro-

-UNAS HORAS DESPUES-

PROFESOR: Ya-el fue cortado por un montón de niños que corrieron hacia fuera del salón- pueden irse, ¿Por qué sigo intentando?-dijo como salió algo aturdido del salón-

-AFUERA DE LA ESCUELA-

COREY: Oh! Por que?! –dijo algo frustrado-

KIN: Lo siento Corey, es un proyecto y no podemos estar con ustedes hoy-dijo algo cansado-

CARRIE: Bien, creo que esta vez seremos yo y Lens –dijo a Kim y Konnie-

KIM: Hablando de Lenny… donde esta? –dijo y como si fuera señal el llego corriendo hacia ellas-

LENNY: Hola chicas!

KONNIE, KIM Y CARRIE: Hey Lenny/lens

COREY: Y donde esta Lanes? –dijo buscando-

LENNY: Oh, ella esta con Nick-dijo como Corey observo mas alla para ver a Nick hablando con Laney-

COREY: Gracias Lenny –dijo como el corrió hacia ellos-

-CON NICK Y LANEY-

LANEY: Entonces… si quieres ir?-dijo con duda-

NICK: Claro que si! Será muy divertido-dijo sin darse cuenta de que ya no hablo en tercera persona, Laney lo miraba sorprendida- que? Pasa algo?

LANEY: Y otra vez! Estas hablando en primera persona! –dijo sorprendida como Nick también se sorprendió-

NICK: Al fin! Yo odiaba hablar en tercera persona-dijo tranquilo- solo necesitaba inspiración-dijo viendo a Laney, cuando la nada aparece Corey- Hey Corey Riffin

COREY: Oh, hola Nick

LANEY: Acaba de suceder algo grandioso hubieras escuchado Corey!-dijo todavía sorprendida-

COREY: De que me perdí?

NICK: Oh, de nada en especial, solo que yo ya no hablo en tercera persona-dijo como Corey se sorprendió-

COREY: Pero que le hiciste Laney-dijo muy sorprendido-

LANEY: No tengo ni idea… en fin, Core, me preguntaba si querías venir con nosotros a la feria de hoy?-dijo con tranquilidad-

COREY: Si! Espera… quien mas vendrá?-dijo con duda-

LANEY: Iremos, tu, Nick y yo… por que?-dijo con duda-

COREY: Oh nada-dijo mirando a Nick con algo de enojo-

NICK: Alguien esta celoso-dijo sonriendo-

COREY: Nadie esta celoso!-dijo con enojo mientras Nick sonreía-

LANEY: OK USTEDES DOS, O SE TRANQUILIZAN O YO LOS TRANQUILIZO!-dijo como ellos la vieron con terror puro en los ojos-

NICK: Tan bien eres bonita cuando te enojas :3 -dijo como Laney se ruborizo ligeramente y Corey lo vio con cara de "muere hijo de playa" (N/A: Veo hola soy german XD)-

COREY: Pues vamos a la feria.

-TRANSICION FRESCO TRAVIESO-

Ellos hablaban de temas al azar y reían también jugaban un poco, pero Corey estaba algo molesto de que Nick estará hay con ellos, sin hablar de que el lograba llamar mas la atención de Laney con cada palabra que decía…

LANEY: Oh, bien debo de ir al baño, luego los veo-dijo como salió caminando lejos de hay-

COREY: En este instante quisiera apuñalarte asta dejarte tirado en el suelo-murmuro el peli-azul-

NICK: Se que te gusta Laney, solo as algo que lo demuestre a ella, o si no la puedes perder con migo no, por que yo no te quitaría a Laney pero con cualquier otra persona tal vez, ya que ella logra llamar toda la atención, con su inteligencia, habilidad, rudeza, belleza, integridad e.t.c… solo dile lo que sientes, ella lo devolverá-dijo con una sonrisa-

COREY: Por un minuto pensé que te gustaba-dijo con alivio-

NICK: Yo nunca dije que no me gustara, yo solo dije que le digas lo que sientes-dijo el confundiendo mas a Corey-

COREY: Te gusta Lanes? –dijo con duda y asombro-

NICK: *se encoje de hombros* Te dije que ella es llamativa para la mayoría de los chicos… solo decía-dijo con una sonrisa-

Y de la nada aparece Laney.

LANEY: Que les parece si nos vamos ya? Es que es un poco tarde…

NICK: Oh, vamos que tan tarde podría ser*saca su teléfono para ver la hora* ¡AAAHHH! ¡Ya son las 12:30 pm! Debemos ir ya! –dijo jalando a los dos adolescentes fuera de la feria-

-TRANSICION YA ES MUY TARDE-

Ellos caminaban hacia la casa mas cercana, casualmente era la de Nick.

NICK: Fue muy divertido! Los veo mañana-dijo sonriendo-

COREY Y LANEY: Adios Nick-dijeron retirándose como Nick cerro la puerta-

-POV COREY-

Ella se ve tan bonita bajo la luna… ojala pudiera decir lo que siento, por que es tan difícil decir dos palabras "te amo" o un "te quiero" por que ella esta tan cerca de mi, pero tan fuera de mi alcance, siento tanto cuando la abrazo y luego la tiro al suelo, solo no quiero perderla por un estúpido sentimiento de amor, tengo miedo de que me deje, de que deje a la banda, que no sea jamás mi amiga de nuevo…

LANEY: Que piensas-dijo ella mirando al cielo, alguna vez he dicho que sus ojos son tan brillantes? Corey! Enfoque!-

COREY: Nada-yo mentí-

LANEY:¿Seguro?-Miércoles!, ¿enserio soy tan malo mintiendo? Bien, esta podría ser mi oportunidad… tal vez…

COREY: No, Lanes eh querido decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo, y-yo…-dije poniéndome nervioso, Laney acerco su cara a la mía demasiado y sentí que mi cara arde como el infierno –

LANEY: Si core?-dijo como yo quería que esto parara espero y que no vea mi rubor o que me desmaye-

-POV LANEY-

Es mi cosa o Corey se sonrojo cuando me le acerque?... tengo un plan loco que tal vez funcione... Esa es la frase de Core, el es tan lindo cuando hace cosas locas que tal vez funcionen… en fin

LANEY: Si core?-respondí acercándome mas a el, pude ver su rubor… lo tengo donde lo quiero-

COREY: Y-yo … es que yo… es que tu… es que nosotros… eres mi mejor amigo! Si eso quería decir- oh, solo era eso… ahora tengo ganas de correr a casa y golpearme con un sartén, desmayarme y cuando despierte no recordar nada de esto…-

LANEY: Oh, si tu también eres mi mejor amigo…-quiero que me trague la tierra pensé mientras me alejaba un poco-

-POV COREY-

(FACEPALM MENTAL ACTIVADA) Bien echo Corey, bien echo*sarcasmo*

LANEY: Oh, si tu también eres mi mejor amigo…-parece que estaré en la friendzone para siempre, esperen es mi cosa o ella esta mirando al suelo… que e echo esta vez?-

COREY: Lanes?, estas bien… Bro? –que se detenga! Por que siempre agrego Bro?-

-POV LANEY-

"Hermano, amigo, Bro, Chico" todo eso pasa por mi cabeza, estoy enojada… o triste… o las dos cosas, ahora si trágame tierra!

LANEY: Si estoy muy bien-dije intentando sonreír… falle…que es esa cosa húmeda que sale de mi ojo? Es una lagrima!… son dos! Ok tranquilízate Laney debes de aguantar… y cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba llorando… mierda…

-POV COREY-

¡¿Que hago?! Laney esta llorando y no se por que no puedo quedarme viendo como estúpido! Bien tengo una idea que tal vez funcione

COREY: Ven aquí-dije dándole un fuerte abrazo de oso, amo abrazarla ojala esto nunca acabe, pero ella se separo- ¿que te sucede?

LANEY:*susurra*

COREY: -la verdad no escuche nada de lo que dijo pero dijo algo como "estúpido"- ¿Qué?

LANEY: Que…*susurra*

COREY:- Otra vez…- dilo mas alto no te escucho-dije lo mas tranquilo que pude-

LANEY: *suspiro* Dije estúpido amor, estúpida friendzone y estúpido tu –ok eso no lo esperaba-

COREY: ¿YO? Y yo porque? –dije algo dudoso, la verdad no puedo enojarme con ella asta que me de razones-

LANEY: *suspiro*Te dije estúpido por que*suspira y mira al piso* tu eres, perfecto, divertido, tocas genial la guitarra y no se como es que siendo tan ignorante ganaste mi corazón –estoy analizando todo ahora, con una mirada en blanco- adiós core- suerte que reaccione para tomar su mano- suéltame!-ella empezó a luchar pero soy mas fuerte, no dejara que se valla de aquí… la quiero con migo…-

COREY: Laney… es eso verdad?-espero que sea verdad, me aria el demonio-humano mas feliz-

LANEY: Si! Entiendo que ya no quieras ser mi amigo o que me saques de la banda…-espera… dejar de ser su amigo? Sacarla de la banda?! Eso es una locura-

COREY: Lanes… no te echaría jamás de la banda y tu siempre serás mi amiga –dije viéndola a los ojos verdes como manzanas-

LANEY: Por que?-no sabia lo que estaba haciendo pero hay viene-

COREY: Por que… te amo Laney Penn-dije como me incline para darle un beso, fue corto… pero definitivamente el único que quería y que fuera con ella-

-POV LANEY-

Estaba sintiendo fuegos artificiales dentro… y una sonrisa tonta se escapo de el…

COREY: Hace tanto tiempo que quería hacer esto-dijo con esa típica sonrisa tonta-

LANEY: Yo igual-dije feliz-

COREY: Entonces… esto nos hace novio y novia?

LANEY: Si quieres…-dije algo tranquila por fuera pero por dentro estaba saltando arriba abajo-

COREY: Pues claro que si! Digo si –dijo con su voz de macho peludo que tiene (XD)-

LANEY: Vamos a casa… Lenny me matara

-TRANSICION LENNY MATARA A LANEY-

-En la casa Penn-

Lenny estaba parado cruzado de brazos frente a la puerta con el seño fruncido y un toque de preocupación. Laney y Corey caminaban por la acera platicando y dirigiéndose a casa de Laney, cuando Lenny los vio y ellos se acercaron lo primero que dijo fue.

LENNY: Hola jovencita, que horas de llegar a casa-dijo serio-

LANEY: Hey-dijo nerviosa- es que se nos hizo tarde

LENNY: Bien, contare esa…-Laney se sentía aliviada por el comentario de su hermano mayor… asta que- pero…-Laney estaba nerviosa de nuevo- tengo algo que decir… LAYANA PENN! ESTAS NO SON HORAS DE LLAGAR A CASA! LA PROXIMA VEZ TE PONDRE UN HORARIO EXACTO PARA LLEGAR-grito asustando a Corey y a Laney- ¿entendido? –dijo como Laney asintió con la cabeza- bien-dijo sonriendo- pasa antes de que se haga mas obscuro allí afuera-dijo quitándose de la puerta para que Laney pase-*bostezo* eh estado esperando aquí como por 1 hora entera, bien iré a dormir-dijo como subió-

LANEY: Mañana core!-dijo sonriendo-

COREY: Mañana Lanes!-dijo sonriendo mientras se retiraba y Laney cierra la puerta-

Lo que Corey y Laney no sabían era que una misteriosa figura los siguió todo el día.

?: Corey Riffin,¿eh?… no sabes en que problema te as metido… MUAWJAJAJA y tu Laney Penn serás mía-rio como saco sus colmillos afilados, unas alas y una estrella morada salió en su cabeza-

….CONTINUARA….

YO: ¿Quien será esa persona misteriosa? ¿Por qué esta en contra de Corey? Descúbranlo en… drama total all… espera historia equivocada XD Descubre lo el siguiente capitulo!

KIN: Alexarojo2001 no posee Grojband solo es para entretener OuO

YO: Gracias kin… oye ¿Por qué tienes el ojo morado?

KIN: Larga historia corta… empuje a Corey el me persiguió, tropecé, y aquí estoy OuO

YO:OK :), eso tiene lógica-dije con un ligero encogimiento de hombros-

COREY: Gracias a todos por venir!-cierra la puerta del garaje-

-ALEX-


	6. Te presento a Artemis

Ok, Ok Y… Ok XD, estamos en el capitulo 6 de Enemigos o ¿¡Hermanos!?... que de por si me salí de tema…Eeeeen fin vamos con el fic:

Corey se volteo gracias al ruido que hizo el joven demonio.

COREY: ¡TU! Pensé que nunca volverías a subir al mundo terrenal!-dijo con furia pura enfrentándose a el-

?: Oh, eso crees, me dieron libertad condicional, según con tal de no intentar matarte de nuevo, pero que se puede hacer cuando te odio tanto príncipe-dijo con una sonrisa malvada-

COREY:¡No soy un príncipe!-dijo cubriendo sus oídos-

?: Vamos, no seas cobarde y afronta tu realidad, eres una bestia como yo!, como tu familia –dijo sonriendo mas mostrando sus colmillos-*se le acerca al oído* Y tu eres el príncipe de los demonios*susurrando*

COREY:¡NO! ¡Yo soy un humano, yo no soy un monstruo y no soy su príncipe! –entonces a el le empezaron salir colmillos- ¡Mira lo que as hecho! –el demonio solo sonrío-

?: Mira lo que en realidad eres, oh por cierto, linda novia-dijo sonriendo-

COREY: ¡Ni te atrevas a tocarla o acercártele!-dijo con furia pura-

?: ¿O que? Me regresaras al infierno diciendo que intente darle un pequeño vistazo a esa chica? JA! Que pena das-dijo como Corey se enojo todavía mas-

COREY:¡TU!*Corey se abalanzo para soltarle un puñetazo, pero el demonio solo lo esquivo*

?: Justo como lo pensé, tan impotente-dijo como extendió su sonrisa-

COREY: ¡CALLATE! *le suelta una patada pero la vuelve a esquivar*

?: Ok, ya me aburriste princesita, yo me voy*chasquea su dedo y entre niebla negra desaparece*

COREY: Debo tener cuidado… Artemis ya no esta en la nocheosfera –dijo a si mismo como se retiro-

-EN LA CASA PENN-

SEÑORA PENN: ¿Estas seguro de que Laney debe saber eso?-dijo con genuina preocupación-

SEÑOR NEPP: ¿Si no como le explicaremos después el por que cuando se enoja se incendia?…-dijo razonando-

SEÑORA PENN: *suspiro* Esta bien-dijo a su ex-esposo- Laney! Lenny! Bajen!

LANEY Y LENNY: Hay vamos!

Ellos bajaron y sus padres les dijeron que se sentaran en el sillón con ellos.

LENNY: ¿Que sucede?

SEÑOR NEPP: Hay algo importante que tenemos que decirles a ustedes dos…

SEÑORA PENN: Se que creerán que estamos locos pero por favor, deben de creer en lo que nosotros les digamos sin importar lo tonto o confuso que suene ¿ok?-pregunto a sus hijos como ellos asintieron con la cabeza- Laney, tu eres… tu eres una… vampira.

LANEY:¡¿Una que?!-dijo con los ojos abiertos-

SEÑOR NEPP: Eso es respuesta de lo de por que cuando te enojas te prendes en fuego… es como uno de tus poderes…

LENNY: Y yo que tengo que ver-dijo con duda-

SEÑORA PENN: Bueno, tu eres solo un humano… pero no cualquiera… tu como tu hermana puedes prender en fuego con la furia acumulada

LANEY: Entonces... ¿por que cuando estoy en el sol no me daña?

SEÑOR NEPP: Por que gracias a que tu mama es una bruja, sin ofender, ella te echo un conjuro para que el sol no te dañe… aun así debemos de enseñarte como controlar tus poderes y actividades vampiras…

LANEY: ¡¿Que tal si tengo hambre?!-dijo con preocupación jalando su pelo-

SEÑORA PENN: Tranquila, puedes seguir comiendo lo mismo… pero si quieres tener mas fuerzas para sobrevivir debes de aprender a cazar-dijo seria-

LANEY: ¡¿Qué?! No! Yo nunca haría eso a un humano! –dijo enojada-

SEÑOR NEPP: No es necesario la sangre humana, puedes sacarla de los animales… o pedir sangre donada del hospital… también comer el color rojo, eso es lo bueno.

LANEY: Bien…

LENNY: Entonces, espero que no me comas en la noche-dijo jugando con su hermana-

LANEY: Si lo hare-dijo abalanzándose a su hermano mientras los dos reían-

SEÑORA PENN: … Sinceramente no esperaba esa reacción tan positiva…-dijo a su esposo como el se encogió de hombros-

SEÑOR NEPP: Y otra cosa… -dijo a sus hijos con preocupación-

LANEY Y LENNY: Que?

SEÑORA PENN: Iremos de viaje de negocios por dos meses-dijo viendo a el suelo como sus hijos quedaron sin aliento-

LANEY: NO! No pueden irse! Que pasa si pierdo el control y me como a Lenny?!-dijo señalándolo-

LENNY:*traga saliva* No quiero ser comida de vampiro-dijo con terror puro-

SEÑOR NEPP: Tu no comerás a nadie, tu puedes controlarte, aparte ya han estado solos en barias ocasiones y han estado bien, no creo que esta sea la excepción-dijo como sus hijos solo aceptaron-

LANEY Y LENNY: *suspiro* Ok

SEÑORA PENN:*sonríe* Sabia que entenderían

-AL DIA SIGUIENTE(Casa Riffin)-

Corey no pudo dormir, le tenia inquieto que Artemis a ya bajado al mundo terrenal, le preocupaban sus amigos, el solo se limito a bajar, desayunar, arreglarse y salir de casa con un solo pensamiento en su mente *Artemis*, el se encamino a la escuela y encontró a alguien que enserio no quería ver…

COREY: *bufido* Artemis-dijo molesto-

ARTEMIS: Oh, buenos días príncipe*hace una reverencia sarcástica* pensé que como ya baje al mundo terrenal debería de ir a la escuela-dijo con malicia-

COREY: TU HIJO DE… -fue cortado por unos brazos que rodean su estomago-

LANEY: Hola! –dijo alegremente, Corey hizo una falsa sonrisa, el se preocupaba de que Artemis le hiciera algún mal a Laney-

COREY: H-hola, por que tan feliz? –dijo en duda, y Laney solo se separo-

LANEY: Seguro que quisieras saber?-dijo viendo al piso-

ARTEMIS: Hey!, No me presentaras a tu amiguita?-dijo con una sonrisa malvada-

COREY: No! No! Y deja me pensar… no! –dijo alejando a Laney de Artemis-

LANEY: Hola, persona que no conozco pero ok…

ARTEMIS:*se acerca a Laney y la toma lejos de Corey* Bueno yo soy un amigo muy lejano de Corey-dijo sonriendo-

COREY: *susurrando* Ni siquiera es mi amigo-dijo molesto-

LANEY: Ah, ok y ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –dijo sonriendo-

ARTEMIS: Yo me llamo Artemis y ¿cual es tu nombre linda?-dijo con esa sonrisa estilo Marshall lee ganándose un rubor de Laney y una mirada de muerte de Corey-

LANEY: Y-yo me llamo Laney…-dijo sonriendo-

COREY: Ok, suficiente de conocer unos a otros*dijo sacando a Laney lejos de Artemis*

ARTEMIS: Oh, acaso ¿el príncipe esta celoso?-dijo sonriendo malvadamente-

LANEY: A que se refiere con príncipe? –dijo en duda-

ARTEMIS: Oh, todavía no te dice?

LANEY: Decir que?

ARTEMIS: Vamos, dile a tu noviecita quien eres en realidad-dijo como Corey se tapo los oídos-

COREY: NO! Basta! –dijo como una estrella azul le fue apareciendo en la frente- NO!

ARTEMIS: Dile que eres una bestia!

COREY: Yo no soy un monstruo! Y no soy tu príncipe –a Corey le empezaron a salir colmillos-

LANEY: Oh-uh algo me dice que eso no saldrá bien-dijo preocupada-

ARTEMIS: Eres el príncipe de los demonios!

COREY: NO! –una mecha de su pelo azul se hizo plateada, un par de pequeños cuernos grises le salieron, alas, unas no muy grandes garras, sus ojos azul zafiro se convirtieron en verdes – Mira lo que has hecho! –dijo como voló hacia Artemis para golpearle-

LANEY: Core! Ya tranquilízate-dijo interponiéndose entre el y Artemis-

COREY: *dejo de volar y callo de pie en el suelo* No me tienes miedo?

LANEY: Peo claro que no! Solo eres tu Core! Por que habría de temerte?

COREY: No se tal vez por esto-dijo señalando sus alas, después sus colmillos y al ultimo las garras- y soy un príncipe demonio!

LANEY: Y? Eso que tiene?-dijo confundida-

COREY: ¡¿Como logras no tener miedo?!

LANEY: Hay por favor, ayer me acaben de decir que soy vampiro-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

ARTEMIS: Si como no, y yo soy un ángel que para nada quiere matar a Riffin-dijo sarcástico-

COREY: Ya enserio no juegues Lanes-dijo entre risas-

LANEY: Ah, no me creen ¿cierto?-dijo molesta-

ARTEMIS: No hay pruebas-dijo cruzándose de brazos-

LANEY: Pues les daré su prueba! –dijo molesta-

LENNY: Como que yo estoy sobrando aquí… compermisito dijo monchito-dijo como se fue-

LANEY: * ella empezó a flotar de la nada* Les dije-ella dijo en tono burlón como Artemis y Corey se quedaron boquiabiertos –

COREY: Ok, ok ya te creo-dijo como Laney dejo de flotar-

ARTEMIS: Apenas ayer? –dijo algo confundido-

LANEY: Mis papas dejan todo en ultimo minuto…

ARTEMIS: O ya entendí

COREY: Eso fue inesperado… y eso es genial! –dijo a su amiga pelirroja-

ARTEMIS: No pensé que acabara hací… ok nunca puedo arruinar la vida de la princesita ¿o que?*mira al cielo* Dios? Tu me odias?*empieza a pensar* O claro que me odia *facepalm* soy un demonio después de todo.

LANEY: Tu también eres un demonio?... con razón tienes colmillos-dijo señalando los colmillos-

ARTEMIS: Solo que yo soy mas demoniaco que tu querida princesita-dijo en burla-

COREY:¡Hey!

LANEY: Ya, tranquilos mis pequeños demonios-dijo poniéndose en medio de los dos acariciando la cabeza de ambos-

ARTEMIS Y COREY: OK OuO!

ARTEMIS: Pero que diablos me esta pasando! Esta chica me afecta!

LANEY: Bien hoy ninguno de ustedes esta en condiciones de ir a la escuela, a si que a casa se a dicho! –dijo caminando de regreso su casa-

COREY: Pero Lanes! Tus papas te regañaran!

LANEY: Ellos se fueron por unos dos meses –dijo que camino siendo seguida por Artemis-

COREY: *suspiro* Bien –dijo como fue tras ellos-

-CON LENNY-

El se encontraba en clase, solo y recibe un mensaje de Laney(suerte que lo tenia en vibrar)

LANEY: *no voy a ir a la escuela hoy*

-besos Carriles-

Lenny al leer el mensaje pensó "esa niña es toda una loquisha, suerte que mama y papa salieron de viaje de negocios si no ella estaría en grabes problemas"

-CON LANEY-

Laney llega a su casa y abre la puerta para que entren.

ARTEMIS: Oye, Laney… ¿de casualidad no tendrás alguna manzana o algo hací?... es que muero de hambre-dijo sentándose en el sillón-

LANEY: Ahorita que lo dices yo también tengo hambre…*no acaba la frase ya que Corey interrumpe*

COREY: ¡Por favor no te comas a los vecinos!*arrodillado frente a Laney con las manos juntas*

LANEY: *rueda los ojos* ¡¿Como crees que me comeré a un vecino?!

ARTEMIS: ¡No seas un loquillo! Ella tiene la habilidad de comer el color rojo de las cosas!

COREY: *se para y se va a sentar* ah… pues ok OuO

LANEY: Voy por unas manzanas *les giña el ojo y se va retirando* No se maten entre si mientras no estoy!

ARTEMIS: ¿Lee pensamientos?-dijo arqueando una ceja-

COREY: La verdad no lo se, ella siempre ah sido hací

ARTEMIS: La verdad es que no caes mal… ¿amigos?-dijo ofreciéndole un apretón de manos-

COREY: Ok-dijo aceptando el apretón-

ARTEMIS: Tuvimos suerte de que no había nadie por la calle… cambiando de tema, todavía me pregunto como es que tu amiga no se hace chicharrón con el sol…

COREY: Hay que preguntarle…-en eso llega Laney con fresas y manzanas en una canasta, y se sienta al medio de Corey y Artemis-

ARTEMIS: Laney, te tenemos una pregunta…

LANEY: Cual es*dijo dejando de sorber el color de su manzana dejándola completamente gris*

ARTEMIS: Bueno me pregunto ¿como es que no te hiciste chicharrón en el sol –dijo como Laney solo se encogió de hombros-

LANEY: Bueno, digamos que mi mama no es humana, ella es una bruja buena, me lanzo un conjuro para que no me queme en el sol-dijo agarrando una fresa de la canasta-

COREY: Oooooh, eso explica todo –dijo con una sonrisa-

ARTEMIS: Corey… tengo que decirles algo a ambos… y no es una buena noticia…-dijo en un tono preocupado y cabizbajo-

COREY:… ¿Que es?...-dijo con preocupación-

ARTEMIS:… Es que…

-ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA-

YO: Enserio lo siento:3 nunca aguanto la oportunidad de dejarlos en suspenso.

CARRIE: Alexarojot2001 no posee Grojband solo es para entretener

YO: Gracias Carrie :D

CARRIE: ¿Ya te devolvió la cartera? :D

YO: Si… pero esta vacía OnO

COREY: ¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR VENIR!

-ALEX-


	7. El regreso(historia corregida D:)

**¡Holiwis queridos lectores :3! primero que nada, enserio perdón por tardar mucho, pero tenia que leer un libro entero en solo un día y hacer un reporte de eso (¡Lo tenia que entregar para hoy! Qué carajos ¿los maestros creen que no tenemos vida o que?) y aparte, me cargaron de tarea así como diciendo "miren, esa niña de hay tiene algo muy importante que hacer ¿les parece si todos hacemos un complot contra ella y la llenamos de tarea?" -.-* que frustrante. Pero dejando fuera mi larga explicación, el fic :D. Perdón por la equivocación D: hasta yo estaba apunto de golpear mi cara contra la pared.**

**EL VIAJE AL MUNDO DE LAS SOMBRAS:**

-Es que… Lara a regresado…-dijo Artemis desviando la mirada-

Corey solto de inmediato lo que tenia en sus manos, su rostro estaba lleno de exasperación y dolor.

-…No… no, ¡no es posible!-grito parándose con lagrimas en los ojos- ella murió, yo la vi ¡la vi caer al suelo frente a mis ojos!-grito el con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas-

-Fue una farsa… todo este tiempo ella a estado viva… se escondió en la parte mas obscura de la luna … tu madre*lo cortan*

-No…¡Eso no es verdad!-grito el tapándose los oídos-

-No puedes escapar por siempre Corey… tarde o temprano tienes que aceptarlo, y mas te vale que sea temprano-dijo Artemis totalmente serio-

-Ella no… es simplemente… imposible… pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que mi padre te enviara aquí?-dijo el un poco mas tranquilo-

-A protegerte, ella piensa torturarlo hasta que suelte información sobre tu ubicación, el me pidió que si algo llega a sucederle te proteja a toda costa… solo así salvaremos la Nocheosfera, a Lumína y a los mundanos-dijo Artemis en un tono serio, pero en sus ojos rojos se notaba el miedo y la desesperación-

-… Creí que mi padre odiaba a la ciudad de Lumina…-dijo el confundido-

-El no- se apresuro a corregir Artemis- tu madre si

-… ¿A que rayos se refieren?...-dijo la pelirroja en duda-

-Oh, cierto, tu acabas de enterarte de que eres vampiro-dijo Artemis volviendo la atención a Laney y empezó a relatar una historia-

***Contando la historia***

_Bien, hace ya mucho tiempo, en el reino de las sombras, un joven príncipe de cabellos azules se enamoro de una hermosa doncella, el la siguió a todas partes. Un día el príncipe locamente enamorado, decidió hablarle, ellos se hicieron los mejores amigos. Con el paso del tiempo ella quedo profundamente enamorada de su corazón noble y de su belleza para ver las cosas. El se le declaro, ella acepto extremadamente feliz, la boda se realizo, ya no eran jóvenes mas, eran maduros… eran los nuevos reyes._

_El rey y la reina esperaban al nacimiento de su segundo hijo, el príncipe Cornelius de Riffin o como prefieren decirle Corey. La reina estaba muy enferma y mandaron a todo el reino en busca de la antigua flor curativa, la única existente en la Nocheosfera, la flor fue encontrada y de inmediato la llevaron al reino. La reina ya había mejorado, y su hijo nació a los pocos meses. Sin embargo, nadie noto que esa flor tenia magia negra, estaba maldita. El príncipe, pareció nacer normal, nada irregular… en cambio, la reina se empezaba a volver maligna, llegando al pensamiento de que tenia que deshacerse de la raza humana y de todos los demás que no fueran auténticos demonios._

_El rey, preocupado por su esposa, intento razonar con ella, todo fue en vano. La reina armo una guerra entre los ángeles y demonios, satisfecha viendo como sus aliados (solo unos cuantos demonios) destruían sin piedad a los mundanos y a algunos ángeles. El rey no pudo soportar ver a sus guerreros, personas inocentes y algunos de sus amigos ángeles morir, no lo soportaba, por que el tenia mas humanidad, un corazón puro, en un cuerpo de demonio. El se enfrento en una batalla con su esposa, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, mientras le suplicaba "Ya detente Lara, para de hacer esto… no entiendo ¿Por qué lo haces?¿Por qué?" decía el rey llorando, pues le dolía ver a la persona que amo destruirlo todo. Ella respondió con una risa maligna que hizo estremecer al rey "¿Qué hago? Lo que hago es mantener nuestra raza ¡solo nosotros merecemos vivir!... pero me pregunto… ¿tu eres digno de la vida?" dijo ella acercándose al rey peligrosamente, este solo retrocedía "L-lara ya detente" dijo el asustado "Dije ¿mereces de la vida?" ella empezó a acercarse aun mas, el trago saliva "¡Lara ya detente! ¡No quiero hacerte daño!" dijo el asustado "¿Por qué no quieres? Sabes tengo la solución de tu problema" el abrió los ojos como platos "¿Q-que?" ella solo agrando su sonrisa "Nunca te ame" dijo ella causando una terrible punzada en el corazón del peliazul(el rey), el empezó a soltar lagrimas cristalinas "¿Como?... ¿nunca me quisiste?" el sonaba dolido, pero esta solo sonrío malévolamente " NUNCA" respondió remarcando la palabra, el rey bajo la mirada, un aura negra ocultaba sus ojos "…nunca… todo fue mentira… ¿eh?... ¿Por qué me haces esto Lara? ¡Por que!" grito este al ultimo con mucho dolor y furia al mismo tiempo, ella solo se aprovecho de esto y le clavo un cuchillo en su brazo izquierdo, el se quejo del dolor quitándose el cuchillo. Ahora se miraban a los ojos "¿Qué te pasa? ¿tienes miedo princesita?" dijo ella burlándose el gruño y ambos empezaron a pelear, lo que no notaron, es que cierto muchachito de pelo azul los miraba con lagrimas "… Mami… papi…" susurro este sollozando en silencio. El rey acabo con ella clavando le su espada de plata en el corazón, ella abrió grandes los ojos, viendo su sangre salir lentamente, el mantuvo una mirada firme "Je… Creí que no lo harías" dijo ella con lagrimas en sus ojos pero a la vez con una sonrisa, ella termino en el suelo muerta. El rey se tiro de rodillas al suelo empezando a gritar y llorar de dolor. Su hijo y su hija corrieron hacia su papa y lo abrazaron._

_La guerra había acabado, todo estaba a la normalidad, tranquilo y armonioso como siempre había sido… por ahora…_

***acaba la historia***

-Lo siento-dijo mirando al suelo la pelirroja-

-No, esta bien-dijo el sonriendo- *se levanta del sillón* No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados

-Tu lo has dicho Riffin *se levanta* el problema es… no tenemos guerreros que nos ayuden a detenerla y nosotros tres no podemos solos

-Hmmm… tienes razón *pensando* Tengo un plan loco que tal vez funcione-dijo Corey con su actitud de siempre-

-No estarás hablando de pedirle ayuda a "ellos"… ¿verdad?-dijo Artemis mirándolo-

-*tose un poco* de echo ese era mi plan-dijo el nervioso-

-A claro que no, no voy a acercármeles a ellos… la ultima vez vi como mataron a un demonio con un simple cuchillito sin chiste-dijo Artemis cruzándose de brazos-

-Pero no tenemos otra idea… aparte si no les avisamos acabaran muy mal y ¿adivina que? ¡Nos van a destruir a todos!-exclamo al ultimo el peliazul alarmado-

-Ok, ok, ya tranquilízate *gruñe* siempre si vamos-dijo Artemis no muy feliz por la idea-

-¡Perfecto! Ahora vamos a prepararnos, el viaje a ciudad Lumina es muy agotador-dijo como salió corriendo por la puerta-

-Enserio, prepara te que será un viaje muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy largo –dijo el como se alejo de hay corriendo tras Corey-

-…¿Ahora que?-dijo ella que estaba parada sin hacer nada-

**-30 minutos después-**

Corey llego junto con Artemis a casa de Laney.

Corey estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros, una camiseta de manga corta blanca, una sudadera negra, tenis converse negras y un cinturón lleno de armas.

Artemis llevaba su típica camiseta negra de manga corta con las palabras en rojo "What the hell?" unos jeans de mezclilla, una sudadera gris y tenis converse rojas.

Ellos estaban sentados en la sala esperando a que l pelirroja hiciera su aparición. Laney estaba en su habitación. Llevaba puesta una blusa gris sin mangas, shorts de cuero sintético negros, una chaqueta de cuero sintético negra que llegaba hasta los codos y unas botas negras de poco tacón hasta el muslo.

Ella estaba buscando armas para agregarlas a su cinturón. Mientras movía las cosas de sus cajones encontró una caja con una nota que decía _"Esto es para ti, lo necesitaras algún día :) con amor: tu madre"_ ella la abrió y encontró un hermoso colguije pequeño de un corazón de plata que tenia una cerradura como para una llave antigua, un cuchillo de plata pequeño con una gema de corazón rojo en el y una bolsita de esas medievales que usaban para guardar dinero, que, la verdad no sabia que había hay, pero lo agarro todo, lo puso en su cinturón y bajo velozmente las escaleras.

Hay estaban los chicos esperándola.

-¿Listos?-dijo Corey levantándose junto con Artemis-

-Listos-afirmaron ellos-

Los tres salieron en dirección a las afueras de su ciudad natal, se dirigían al bosque para poder encontrar el primer portal a la dimensión de Lumia.

**Y eso es todo por hoy, perdón que sea corto, es que no tenia tiempo y me apresure haciendo este cap, aun así espero que les haya gustado y para Fernanda y Lafan: Les dije que si la continuaría, Alex Rojo no rompe promesas! :D. Eeeeeeeeeeeen fin. Sin nada que decir se despide su escritora ¡CHAO-CHAO!**

**-ALEX-**


	8. Viaje a Lumina

**¡Holi queridos pokemones OwO! Perdón por tardar tanto es que ya saben el sermón de siempre, ese de " la escuela blablala maestros blablablá tareas :P. Eeeeeeeeeen fin, eh aquí, lo mas rápido que pude, el cap:**

**EL VIAJE AL MUNDO DE LAS SOMBRAS 2:**

Ellos se adentraban al bosque, daba poca luz y el aire era frio, era un frio otoñal. Las hojas anaranjadas caían de los arboles, el viento soplaba ligeramente y frio. Laney caminaba algo pensativa "¿Qué pasara con Lenny? ¿Qué pasara con los chicos? ¿Qué pasara si todos notan nuestra ausencia?... ¿Qué ara Lenny si… no me ve en casa?" ella sacudió la cabeza para desvanecer cada uno de sus pensamientos y se concentro en su labor.

**-Con Lenny-**

Las clases ya habían terminado. Carrie había cancelado la practica de la banda por que tenia que ir a visitar a su abuela.

El decidió dirigirse a casa sin más que hacer. Cuando llego la encontró completamente vacía y pensó que Laney había salido con Corey a algún lado o algo así. Se sentó en el sillón tranquilamente y vio el televisor.

Ya habían pasado diez minutos, y Laney no llegaba, el pelirrojo apago la televisión y decidió llamarla, sin embargo, esta no contesto dejándolo muy preocupado. Entonces recordó "No e revisado si esta en su habitación" pensó el como subió sigilosamente los escalones. Al abrir la puerta, todo estaba desordenado, lo que lo dejo atemorizado y preocupado, entonces vio la cajita, se acerco a la cama y la agarro. En la caja se encontraba una nota que decía 'Esto es para ti, lo necesitaras algún día :) con amor: tu madre' pero al leer la nota algo hizo clic en su cabeza, empezó a ver visiones, en las que Laney se alejaba de paceville junto con Corey y… la verdad ni sabia quien era ese tipo, pero los tres se adentraban en el bosque, noto que los tres tenían cuchillos y mas armas. El, algo asustado de lo que estaba viendo solto la caja "¿pero que…" el salió de la habitación algo sorprendido ¿Cómo rayos es que de la nada le apareció eso en su cabeza? ¿eso ere real o una alucinación? La verdad, el no sabia que creer, pero de algo estaba seguro, no dejaría que su hermana se fuera a cualquier lugar sin su presencia. El se puso una capucha blanca que tenia regada en su closet, un cinturón para armas y claro, armas.

El salió de la casa corriendo en dirección al bosque.

**-Con Laney-**

Los tres se encontraban caminando por el bosque, un viento frio les soplaba por atrás. Artemis estaba concentrado, buscando el primer portal o alguna señal. Hasta que llegaron a una barrera… pero no cualquier barrera, era una barrera mágica, donde solo seres imaginarios podrían entrar: en este caso los tres pueden. Artemis paso la mano por la barrera y terminar metiéndose completamente.

-Es seguro… pueden pasar-dijo el desde el otro lado-

Corey y Laney no dudaron en pasar… pero algo o mas bien alguien tomo por el hombro a Laney, evitando que la antes mencionada pudiera entrar por el portal o mas bien barrera entre estos dos mundos. Ella volteo bruscamente para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes, de cabello rojo, y unas cuantas pecas por el puente de la nariz.

-…¿Lenny?...

-...

***CONTINUARA***

**Perdonen me por favor T.T es que no tengo mucho tiempo últimamente y tengo que resolver como rayos voy a acabar esta historia. No tengo mas que decir así que ¡CHAU-CHAU!**

**-ALEX-**


	9. Viaje a Lumina 2

**¡Holiwis OwO! Enserio perdónenme por dejarlos en suspenso, pero últimamente e estado MUY enferma(tos, del estomago, gripe y una posible infección en el riñón por no tomar agua :´D)pero buano, a nadie le importa si posiblemente me muera*encogimiento de hombros* EL FIC :D**

**EL VIAJE A LUMINA:**

Hay estaba, frente a sus ojos. El parecía agotado, sudor frio que le goteaba por la frente y con sus ojos verdes formaban una expresión cansada.

-…¿Lenny? ¿Q-que haces aquí?-replico su hermana observándolo-

-*sonríe* no pienso dejar que te vallas a Lumina sin mi-dijo el en un tono de broma, con sus ojos todavía cansados-

-¿C-como sabes q-que voy a Lumina?-dijo ella sorprendida-

-La verdad… ¿me creerías si te digo que los pude ver en una visión?-dijo el nervioso-

-¿Visión?-dijo Artemis interviniendo-

-Si…¿tu me crees?-dijo Lenny mirando al chico-

-Pues si… ¿eres brujo?-dijo el sorprendiendo a Lenny-

-Bueno… mi mama fue una bruja-dijo el recordando-

-Ah, ya entiendo, tu tienes sangre de brujo, es lo explica todo-dijo analizando Artemis-

-…¿Explicar que?-dijo Lenny tomando interés-

-Las visiones, eso solo lo pueden hacer los brujos o vampiros con ese poder-dijo este sencillamente-

-Eso es extraño… ¡pero es genial!-dijo Lenny emocionado-

-Bien, ya que aclaramos tus dudas ¿podemos ir a Lumina? Temo que cuando lleguemos ya no exista ni un alma…-dijo Corey observando al portal-

-Oh, es cierto… ¿Lenny puede venir?-dijo la pelirroja a Artemis-

-Bueno… si, si puede venir-dijo sonriendo-

-¡SI!-grito con entusiasmo el pelirrojo mientras los tres se metían al portal-

**-Con Carrie-**

Ella estaba sentada en un pequeño sillón amarillo, parecía totalmente aburrida, hasta que vio algo que llamo su atención: Era un chico de cabellos rojos, tenia puesta un capucha blanca, llevaba armas en un cinturón y tenia ojos verdes. El estaba corriendo en dirección al bosque, el cual estaba muy cerca de la cas de la abuela de Carrie. Ella analizo al muchacho por un momento, y algo pudo hacer clic en su cabeza: ese chico era Lenny.

-…¿Lenny?...-dijo ella mirando por la ventana-

Ella volteo a ver a su abuela, esta yacía en el sofá. Carrie camino cuidadosamente escaleras arriba, llego a lo que parecía su antiguo cuarto. Ella abrió el closet para encontrar una chaqueta blanca, botas de combate negras, blusa sin mangas negra, shorts de mezclilla y unas mallas negras casi transparentes, también encontró un cinturón para armas, pero no fue eso lo que le llamo la atención: hay, en un rincón del closet, estaba una pistola. Ella la agarro, esta todavía poseía unas cinco o seis balas. Carrie sonrío y cerro el closet.

Ella salió de la casa de su abuela apresuradamente, con la ropa ya puesta y el arma en su cinturón. Ella corría tras Lenny tratando de que este no notara su presencia, cuando Lenny se detuvo, Carrie noto a Laney, Corey y… ¿Quién era ese bato? Bueno eso no le dio mucha importancia y se escondió tras un árbol. Ella los observo hasta que vio como los tres se metían al extraño portal y caminaron lejos. Ella corrió a el portal y por alguna muy extraña razón… ella también pudo pasar(recuerden que solo los seres de leyendas y fantásticos pueden entrar).

**Lo siento por que sea TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN corto T-T pero es que me siento algo mal y quiero dejar almenos un capitulo corto para ustedes. *cof, cof* CHAU-CHAU *cof, cof***

**-ALEX-**


	10. Los cazadores de demonios

**¡Hola pequeños pokemones! Aquí reportándose para un nuevo cap su escritora Alex OwO. Eeeeeeeen fin como no tengo mas que decir… ¡CON EL FIC!**

**-CAZADORES DE DEMONIOS-**

Al entrar al portal, todos habían cambiado un poco su apariencia: Artemis tenia una estrella demoniaca morada en la frente, unos pequeños cuernos negros, su pelo se torno negro con destellos color plata y unos pequeños colmillos surgieron.

Corey tenia una estrella demoniaca azul en la frente, colmillos, pequeños cuernos grises, una mecha de su pelo azul se hizo plateada y sus ojos se pusieron verde lima.

Laney solo le salieron colmillos y Lenny quedo como siempre.

-¿Esto es Lumina?-dijo observando Laney-

-Si… ah cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que vine aquí-dijo Artemis registrando cada lugar con sus ojos-

-Ni que lo digas-dijo cierto muchacho de cabellos azules-

-…Con que esto es Lumina ¿eh? No se por que siento que ya eh estado por aquí-dijo pensativo Lenny-

Atrás de ellos se encontraba cierta peliazul… era Carrie, pero para la sorpresa de la chica ella ya no era normal. Tenia puesto un hermoso vestido blanco con un cinturón de oro, chanclas color oro con diamantes incrustados en ellas, un aloh de oro flotando sobre su cabeza y… alas, unas alas que parecían nubes, sus hermosas plumas que con el brillo del sol daban destellos color oro.

-¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOHAAAAAAAA!-grito la peliazul sorprendida al ver las alas-

El grito de la chica, ahora muy sorprendida, creo que casi todos los que estaban en la plaza voltearan a verla… incluyendo a Lenny…

-¿C-carrie?-dijo el pelirrojo mirándola-¿Pero que te paso?

-N-no lo se

-…Solo los seres legendarios y míticos pueden entrar… y tu t-tienes alas-dijo Lenny mirando las hermosas alas de carrie- ¿No que estabas con tu abuela?

-La verdad no se que soy… y si, yo estaba en casa de mi abuela, pero como su casa esta cerca del bosque, y te vi pasar por hay… te seguí hasta aquí-dijo ella apenada-

-Oh, esta bien pero… ¿Qué rayos es lo que te paso?-dijo el acercándose a Carrie-

-Yo se lo que es-dijo Artemis mirando a la pareja de "amigos"-

-¿A si? ¿Puedes decirnos?-pregunto Lenny mirando con curiosidad-

-Es una guardiana de los cielos, una protectora del reinado de Dios y de los mundanos… en pocas palabras ella es un ángel-dijo Artemis mirando a la expresión de ambos adolescentes-

-¡¿QUE?!-gritaron ambos sorprendidos mientras Laney y Corey miraban en shock-

-No les volveré a repetir, saben la respuesta ¿no? Es lo que querían saber ¿no es así? Ahora vamos por esos estúpidos cazadores de demonios o "sombras" para poder defender a todos de la amenaza que es Lara-dijo el caminando lejos-

-¡Oh, si es cierto!-dijo Laney caminando junto con Corey y Artemis-

-Vamos Care, luego hablamos sobre esto ¿vale?-dijo el mirando a Carrie tranquilamente-

-Vale-dijo esta como ambos siguieron a los demás-

Ellos llevaban casi dos horas caminando por las obscuras calles de Lumina para encontrar a los ya mencionados cazadores de demonios. Sin resultado alguno, decidieron rendirse… hasta que se escucho un ruido que venia desde atrás de ellos.

-Valla, valla, valla, valla miren que tenemos aquí-dijo un chico que apareció de la nada-

Este tenia pelo rubio, parecía tener aproximadamente catorce años, su flequillo le tapaba la mitad del ojo derecho, ojos color verdes como el mar, tenia puesta una camiseta blanca, pantalones de mezclilla y unas botas como las de Lenny… pero no estaba solo.

-No escaparan demonios-dijo una chica de aparentemente doce años, de pelo castaño claro y unas mechas negras, largo hasta la cintura y amarrado en una cola de caballo, su fleco le tapaba el ojo derecho, ojos cafes obscuros, una blusa de manga corta negra con letras en blanco la palabra "#MUSIC", unos jeans negros, tenis converse negros y una capucha negra-

-Oh, justo a ustedes los estábamos buscando-dijo Artemis acercándose a ellos-

-Ah, ¿estaban buscando una muerte segura?*carcajeándose* que locos están-dijo el chico rubio acercándose-

-No bromeen, esto es serio-dijo Corey interviniendo y quedando frente a el chico de pelo rubio-

-¿Cornelius de Riffin? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-dijo el mirando incrédulo-

-Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo te dire una cosa ¡YO ME LLAMO COREY!-grito el asiendo que el chico tropezara cayendo en brazos de su compañera-

-Ah…. Ya me puedes soltar-dijo el chico nervioso-

- Si…-dijo ella soltándolo-

-B-bien Corey o como sea que te llames, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Vienen a molestar a los ciudadanos de Lumina, por que*lo cortan*

-No, no, no y no, nosotros no venimos hasta aquí para hacer eso, venimos a pedirles su ayuda-dijo el peliazul corrigiendo-

-¿Ayuda?... ¿para que?-dijo la chica poniendo mas interés-

-Bueno… como les explico… miren, Lara ah vuelto, ella planea destruirnos a todos como hizo hace años atrás y necesitamos su ayuda-dijo Corey con preocupación en sus ojos-

-No pienso ayudar-dijo cruzándose de brazos el chico rubio-

-Oh, vamos Lance hay que ayudarlos… hay que hacer esto por todos-dijo la chica tomando su hombro-

- S-si tienes razón Alex-dijo el tartamudeando al tener a su amiga tan cerca-

-¡Genial!*abraza a Lance* ¡Esto será muy divertido!-dijo Alex separándose de Lance y dirigiéndose a Corey y los demás-

-S-si será genial O/O-dijo el mirando como se alejaba y la siguió-

-¡Los podemos ayudar!-grito entusiasmada la chica mirándolos-

-¿Enserio? ¡Muchas gracias!-grito Corey abrazando a la chica dejando a Lance muy molesto(Laney no se molesto por que Corey ya era su novio después de todo)-

-¡EHEM!-dijo molesto Lance para llamar la atención- Creo que hay que ir a la mansión pronto, o si no puede que no nos dejen entrar-dijo como excusa Lance-

-*se separa del abrazo* ¡Si es cierto! ¡vamos!-dijo Alex caminando al lado de Lance-

Lance aliviado de tenerla a su lado, guio junto con su amiga a los seres, hasta llegar a una vieja casona aparentemente antigua. Tocaron la puerta y un joven les abrió. Tenia pelo plateado, ojos grises, camiseta de manga corta gris, jeans de mezclilla y tenis converse blancos.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHH! ¡¿Pero en que rayos estaban pensando?! ¡Alex una explicación razonable ahora jovencita!-grito este enojado al mirar a los cinco frente a la puerta-

-Tengo una explicación-dijo ella nerviosa-

-¿A si?-dijo el frunciendo el entrecejo- Y dime ¿Cuál es?-dijo este molesto-

-Aaaaaah…. Yo…-dijo ella pensando-

-Justo lo que pensé-dijo el pellizcándose el puente de la nariz frustrado-

-¡Pero si hay una explicación!-dijo ella intranquila-

-Dilo ya

-…

-Yo si tengo algo que decir-dijo Corey a la defensiva-

-Bien, saca la sopa Cornelius y que sea rápido-dijo este totalmente serio-

-Bueno…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Perdón que sea taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan corto es que mi hermano no deja de tocar sus baquetas contra la mesa gritando que quiere la computadora :S CHAU-CHAU**

**-ALEX-**


End file.
